La razón
by Atori-chan
Summary: Aunque llevasen tres años juntos y siguiesen siendo la feliz pareja, unos simples comentarios podían cambiarlo todo, sobre todo cuando Sora se percatase de que algo comenzaba a fallar entre ellos.
1. Un gran cambio

**SUMARY: **Aunque llevasen tres años juntos y siguiesen siendo la feliz pareja, unos simples comentarios podían cambiarlo todo, sobre todo cuando Sora se percatase de que algo comenzaba a fallar entre ellos.

**Pareja principal: **Yamato x Sora

**Género:**_ Drama y Romance_

**La idea surgió de: **No queráis saberlo…

**Publicación: **Irregular

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Digimon_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

_**LA RAZÓN**_

_by: Atori_

* * *

_Capítulo 1: Un gran cambio_

Los movimientos apurados y atropellados reinaban por el vestuario femenino, donde las chicas del club de tenis se cambiaban tras la práctica de ese día.

Todas ellas miraban con total asombro a la capitana del equipo, viéndola ducharse y cambiarse a toda prisa, murmurando una y otra vez: _"Llego tarde, llego tarde"_.

Las chicas no necesitaban que les dijeran a donde llegaría tarde la pelirroja.

Momentos atrás, habían visto al ex vocalista de la antigua pero famosa banda de secundaria baja "Teenage Wolves" frente a la reja que separaba las canchas de tenis del patio del instituto.

Debido al extraño cabreo que tenía su instructora de tenis, la práctica había durado una hora más.

Durante todo ese tiempo, aquellas chicas habían visto como el rubio seguía esperando pacientemente a la capitana, la cual solo se había tomado los cinco minutos de descanso para hablar con él. El resto del tiempo se había dedicado en prestarle a atención a los estiramientos y al juego individual y colectivo de juego, ajena a lo que ellas habían visto.

-¡Llego tarde! ¡Llego muy tarde! –seguía repitiendo como cantinela, incluso después de cerrar la taquilla y con el uniforme del instituto ya puesto.

Cargando su bolsa sobre su hombro, Sora apresuró el paso hasta la salida.

-Espera un momento, Sora-san.

-Lo siento chicas, pero no puedo entretenerme. Llego tarde.

-No, si eso lo sabemos de sobra –comentó una irónicamente, bajo la ducha, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Es que verás –comenzó una joven de baja estatura-, mientras estabas entrenando, hemos visto a tu novio hablando animadamente con Mimi-chan.

Sora la miró con cierto interrogante sin comprender qué querían decir. Que Mimi y Yamato hablasen no le parecía particularmente raro. Compartían el lazo que los había llevado al digimundo y que tanto sus compañeras de prácticas como el resto de instituto conocían. Debido a ese lazo, una amistad inquebrantable se había formado entre los primeros digielegidos, siendo ampliada con Daisuke y compañía y posteriormente con Michael, Wallace, Anna, Tatiana y el resto de elegidos de todo el mundo, sin olvidarse, por supuesto, de Noriko y los que habían sido raptados por el fallecido Oikawa hace tres años.

Desde entonces, habían estado viviendo en paz, y esa paz se había convertido en alegría dos años después de sus aventuras, cuando Mimi había anunciado que regresaba a Japón de forma indefinida. La chica había dejado a un Michael triste por su partida y que seguían el contacto a través de las redes sociales y videoconferencia. Sin olvidarse de que también contaban con el digimundo para verse en persona.

Para Sora era fácil imaginar que aquel rubio americano estaba locamente enamorado de Mimi, por lo que si la chica le correspondía, lo dudaba. En más de una ocasión la había visto coqueteando con Koushiro o con Joe. Y esto último era algo que estaba en boca de todo el instituto, por lo que, ¿a qué venía ahora ese comentario como si fuera un caso de infidelidad?

-Es que… -siguió esa chica indecisa, mirándola fijamente y luego a sus compañeras, buscando apoyo para decirle lo siguiente, sin que fuese grosero.

-¡Oh! ¡Está bien se lo diré yo! –siguió una que a diferencia de las demás, no se cortaba en nada a la hora de decir las cosas a la cara- ¡Mírate al espejo, Sora! ¡Mira cómo vas para ver a tu novio!

Sora seguía sin entender nada. Igualmente, se vio en el largo espejo del vestuario, notando cómo no iba bien peinada por las prisas, así como la corbata del uniforme de instituto mal colocada. Con los dedos corrigió esos dos errores, pero eso solo sirvió para que la chica sin pelos en la lengua, bufara molesta.

-¡Y sigues en tus cinco! ¿Te crees que ese es el comportamiento de una chica de diecisiete años a punto de ir a una cita con el chico más popular de la ciudad?

Nuevamente, Sora las miraba sin comprender. Aunque Yamato fuese alguien popular y muy atractivo, nunca le había importado que fuese poco arreglada o que no se comportara finamente como el resto de chicas. Muchas veces le había dicho que le gustaba su sencillez y por ser ella misma.

-¡¿Pero es qué no te das cuenta?! ¡Careces de encanto y atractivo y no te esfuerzas en refinarlo! ¡Si sigues así, Yamato se irá con Mimi!

-Pero, ¿de qué estáis hablando? Para empezar, ninguno de los dos me haría una jugarreta así. Mimi es mi mejor amiga y a Yamato nunca le han interesado las chicas superficiales.

-¡Es un hombre como otro cualquiera! ¡Y las chicas coquetas que anda coqueteando con este y con otro como lo es Mimi no son precisamente unas santas! –cortó la chica- ¡Y tú una ingenua si piensas así!

Sora estuvo a punto de contestarle malhumorada por hablar mal de su mejor amiga y de su novio, pero la chica comenzó a hablar más tranquila, pero con compasión hacia la pelirroja.

-Verás, Sora-san, no te avisaríamos de esto, de no ser porque hoy, mientras entrenábamos, hemos visto a Mimi-chan charlando animadamente con Yamato-senpai durante bastante tiempo. Y reía de una forma muy distinta a cuando está contigo.

¿Qué Yamato reía?

Que ella recordase, Yamato raramente se reía. Solo lo hacía ante las tonterías de Daisuke y alguna que otra vez cuando estaba con ella, con Gabumon o con Takeru.

-No queremos que te lleves una sorpresa, pero es que como estuvieron conversando muy juntos y muy íntimamente… Nos preocupas y te queremos mucho, Sora-san –habló una tercera chica.

-¡Por eso, cómo no te espabiles y empieces a comportarte como el resto de las chicas, acabarás llevándote un chasco! –seguía la chica lanzada.

En cualquier situación, Sora se preocuparía y se sentiría celosa, pero estaban hablando de Yamato. Ellas no lo conocían a fondo como ella e ignoraban que él, por muy hombre que fuese, jamás jugaría a dos bandas.

-Lo siento, chicas. Tengo prisa –dándoles la espalda molesta, para largarse corriendo, antes de seguir escuchando cosas que podrían ponerla en duda.

Corriendo y corriendo, Sora llegó al patio donde ahí seguía Yamato esperándola, con los brazos cruzados y la mochila colgando de un brazo.

Viéndolo con la máscara de la paciencia y la calma, ¿cómo alguien podía pensar que estaba interesado en otra chica?

Cuando Yamato sintió una presencia frente suya y jadeante, abrió los ojos para verla, donde ella venía sudorosa por la gran carrera. Su pelo estaba desarreglado y podía ver cómo gotas de sudor descendía por su cuerpo, mostrando una imagen nada agradable ante sus ojos.

-Lo siento… -comenzó la chica abanicándose con la mano-. Sé que llego tarde, pero he apurado todo lo que he podido… Aún por encima, que fui yo la que acordó en ir al cine después de mi práctica…

-Tranquila, aún podemos llegar a la segunda sesión de la tarde.

Sora levantó la cabeza para mirarle, donde allí estaba él, sonriéndole dulcemente. Ella sonrió cómo él, viendo como efectivamente, no había nada de lo que preocuparse, como le habían dicho sus compañeras de tenis.

.

Caminaban hombro con hombro hacia el cine, atravesando la calle principal de Tokio y concurrida de parejas y de jóvenes solteros. Sora no pudo pasar por alto, en cómo siempre que pasaban por ahí, su novio era el centro de atención de todas las féminas, algo que Yamato había aprendido a ignorar y a pasar de largo.

-¿Te has fijado en lo guapo que es ese rubiales? ¿No me digas que la que está a su lado es su novia?

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¿Esa tipa tan fea y desaliñada? Seguro que será su prima o algo así. Fíjate en la distancia que mantienen.

-Tienes razón, esa feúcha no le pega nada a alguien tan atractivo como él –riéndose maliciosamente.

Sora se detuvo en seco tras escuchar lo que aquellas dos chicas habían murmurado al pasar cerca de ellos.

.

_Fea_

.

Aunque no fuese una chica atractiva en comparación con Mimi o Hikari, eso no significaba que fuese un adefesio. Era una chica normal como otra cualquiera.

.

_Desaliñada_

.

¿Cómo podía ser? Reconocía que cuando había salido del vestuario, se había encontrado algo desarreglada, pero entre las prisas y que Yamato no le tomaba importancia a esas cosas, era algo que le daba igual.

Pero, ¿cómo podían decir que estaba desaliñada? ¿Sería por peinarse su corta cabellera con los dedos? ¿O quizás debido a la carrera que había hecho, había vuelto a quedar hecha un desastre?

.

_Distancia_

.

Ese punto sí que la tocó profundamente sin excusa que ponerle.

Cuando habían comenzado como pareja y hasta el año pasado, Yamato y ella se mantenían muy juntos, demostrando su noviazgo como los enamorados que eran.

Fue justo después de las vacaciones de verano, antes de comenzar su segundo año de instituto, cuando Yamato ya no se dedicaba a abrazarla y a arrimarla a él.

Como seguían quedando juntos y continuaba tratándola con cariño, no le había tomado demasiada importancia a ese detalle.

Sin embargo, viendo al resto de parejas, se percató de que no era muy normal que anduvieran tan distanciados, sobre todo si estaban en la flor de la vida.

Observó como una pareja de su misma edad, corrían hacia algún lugar oculto, donde debido a la pasión que los rodeaba, comenzaron a besarse como si fuera el último beso de sus vidas.

Eso la hizo pensar…

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se Yamato y ella besaron?

Casualmente también había sido en el último día de vacaciones de verano.

Sora observó fijamente al rubio, quién seguía caminando sin percatarse de que ella se había detenido.

Eso la hizo recordar, aquellas tardes que pasaban juntos paseando, donde hablaban animadamente de cualquier cosa. Ahora, desde aquel día apenas hablaban.

¿Cómo pudo pasar por alto detalles tan significativos?

¿Realmente era una ingenua que se sentía confiada del amor de Yamato?

¿O acaso había hecho algo que le había molestado?

Hizo memoria, pero a la mente solo le venía los comentarios de sus compañeras de tenis y cómo Mimi había estado hablando animada e íntimamente con Yamato.

¿Acaso no había sido después de que llegara Mimi que Yamato empezó a distanciarse de ella?

¿De verdad que Yamato era de esos?

Repentinamente, el rubio se detuvo al percatarse de la ausencia de la pelirroja. Se giró hacia atrás, encontrándola parada y mirándole con cierta tristeza.

-¿Qué te pasa, Sora? –acercándose a ella, con los brazos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón de uniforme- ¿Estás cansada?

La chica bajó la cabeza sin saber qué contestarle. No podía decir que sí, porque no quería mentirle. Pero tampoco quería decirle que no y preguntarle si estaba saliendo con ella solo por deber. Tenía pánico de la respuesta que pudiera darle.

-Lo siento –dijo el rubio segundos después, para sorpresa de ella. El gran bolso donde llevaba el equipamiento de tenis fue arrebatado por Yamato para cargarlo junto a su mochila-. Debí suponer que estarías cansada por la clase extra que te dio la bruja solterona y amargada de tu instructora –haciendo una seña sobre su brazo libre, pidiéndole silenciosamente que se colgara de él- ¿Vamos? Se nos hará tarde.

Sora miró aquel espacio que antes tantas veces había disfrutado. Estúpida por haberse comido el coco con tonterías sin sentido, se colgó felizmente de él, amándolo más que antes.

Yamato no era de esos y no había nada entre él y Mimi.

Solo eran imaginaciones de sus compañeras que solo pensaban que cuando un chico y una chica están juntos es porque hay algo más.

Pero no era así, y Sora estaba convencida.

.

Prosiguiendo su camino, Sora no se percató en cómo Yamato la había mirado fijamente y con gravedad, para después apartar la mirada bruscamente y apretar con fuerza el puño donde cargaba la mochila y el bolso para que no notara su incomodidad, mientras maldecía la situación en la que se encontraba lleno de rabia y frustración.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Notas de la autora:**

No me matéis por favor. Por lo menos dejadme cumplir los treinta en paz (que viejita pero bien conservada que estoy XD)

Sé que tengo que actualizar los fics pendientes, en vez de publicar uno nuevo. Pero no pretendo que sea un fic largo, quizás como mucho tenga cinco capítulos. Además, no tenía inspiración para los fics pendientes, y me negaba a no publicar un sorato en este día, habiendo actualizado el crossover y publicado sobre mis otras dos parejas favoritas.

Pues yendo al asunto. Como dice mi querida amiga _Sofi_, aquí habrá mucho Begodramon. Una Sora, que por culpa de sus amigas y lo que dice la gente, comienza a sentirse indecisa y un Yamato que parece sentirse cómodo con Mimi y un sentimiento oscuro cuando está con Sora.

Pues nos veremos pronto. Ahora que ya he pasado por el estrés del trabajo, y he descansado en mis vacaciones, me siento con muchas energías.

Nos vemos.

'Atori' - BPS _\- Begodramon_


	2. Sospechas

**SUMARY: **Aunque llevasen tres años juntos y siguiesen siendo la feliz pareja, unos simples comentarios podían cambiarlo todo, sobre todo cuando Sora se percatase de que algo comenzaba a fallar entre ellos.

**Pareja principal: **Yamato x Sora

**Género:**_ Drama y Romance_

**La idea surgió de: **No queráis saberlo…

**Total de capítulos: **4

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Digimon_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A FOGADRAMON_**

* * *

_**LA RAZÓN**_

_by: Atori_

* * *

_Capítulo 2: Sospechas_

Sora se miró al espejo. La imagen que reflejaba era lo que su corazón sentía, desesperación y angustia, aunque ella se dijera a sí misma de que todo estaba bien.

.

_Todo está bien_

_._

Volvía a repetirse intentando forzar una débil sonrisa. Pero, aunque moviese los músculos de la boca, el recordar su cita con Yamato la devolvía a la dura realidad.

La cita había comenzado de una manera un tanto extraña pero habitual, con Yamato y ella algo distanciados. Pero con las palabras de sus compañeras de tenis había hecho que abriera los ojos y comenzar a comerse la cabeza. Hasta que de forma repentina, Yamato se había volteado a verla encontrándola decaída. Malinterpretando esa acción, creyendo que era por el cansancio de la práctica de tenis, le había ofrecido el brazo para que se apoyara en él y como buen novio, había cargado con su bolsa de tenis. En aquel momento, Sora había desechado todas las preocupaciones que la habían atormentado, teniendo la clara idea de que sus compañeras estaban totalmente equivocadas.

Pero al salir del cine…

De repente y cómo si la película de acción que habían visto le hubiese mosqueado, Yamato volvía a mantener las distancias con ella sin ni siquiera mirarla durante todo el camino de vuelta. Otro detalle, bastante significativo, es que no la había acompañado a su casa. Tras devolverle el bolso y mirando el piso, como si fuera más interesante que ella, se había excusado en tener que ir a otro lado de inmediato. Y ahí, dejándola tirada y sin ningún tipo de despedida afectiva, la había dejado sola en la calle.

Realmente eso tenía que calificarlo como extraño y sospechoso.

.

_Demasiado sospechoso_

_._

Nunca antes se había despedido tan fríamente de ella… Bueno… más bien, últimamente se despedía de ella así, pero al menos la acompañaba hasta su casa y le decía un simple "Hasta mañana".

.

_¿Acaso no era lo mismo?_

.

Como ella estaba feliz e ignorante de la situación, no le había tomado mucha importancia, hasta ahora.

Se miró al espejo una vez más y recordó una vez más las palabras que sus compañeras le habían dicho.

.

_-…¡Careces de encanto y atractivo y no te esfuerzas en refinarlo!..._

.

El espejo reflejaba la imagen de una chica sencilla con un simple pijama azul y con un peinado que no había cambiado desde que era cría. Su cutis estaba limpio de maquillaje, donde una simple sombra de ojos podría cambiar mucho su cara.

Pero ella no era de usar cosas superficiales, y mucho menos usar pijamas rosas con volantes y ya ni hablemos de vestidos del mismo color demasiado cortos o de tops que enseñasen el ombligo como los que llevaba Mimi. No. Ella era sencilla. Demasiado sencilla, quizás. Siempre llevando una falda ni larga ni demasiado corta de un color azul o rosa con alguna prenda que combinase, pero de color distinto. O incluso, a veces llevaba un pantalón bastante bonito a juego con alguna blusa de color claro.

Quizás no fuera tan femenina, pero tampoco iba tan mal, ¿no?

Si la comparaban con Mimi, entonces era otra historia.

Ahora el espejo le mostró un rostro marcado por la tristeza y la preocupación, al recordar algo más que sus amigas le habían dicho.

.

_-…hemos visto a Mimi-chan charlando animadamente con Yamato-senpai durante bastante tiempo. Y reía de una forma muy distinta a cuando está contigo._

.

¿Yamato riéndose con Mimi?

-¡Vamos, Sora! ¡Es normal que Yamato le sonría a Mimi! Son amigos después de todo. No debes ser egocéntrica y acaparar todo lo de Yamato para ti sola –se dijo a sí misma, intentando convencerse. Y a través del espejo, forzó una débil sonrisa- Todo está bien. No hay nada por lo que preocuparse.

.

_Todo está bien_

.

Todo está bien.

Todo estaba bien.

¡Todo estaba bien!

Eso es lo que se había repetido durante toda la noche, por lo que había dormido muy poco y eso se apreciaba con las tremendas ojeras que marcaban debajo de sus ojos. Y a pesar de todo, no tenía sueño. Como un robot estropeado se repetía a sí misma que todo estaba bien, mientras se vestía, se lavaba y desayunaba. Y ahora, caminando como una marioneta viviente hacia el instituto, volvía a repetirse la misma cantinela.

.

_Todo está bien_

.

Siempre era la misma frase.

De repente, un grupo de chicas chocaron con ella de forma accidental, provocando que Sora despertara y las viera fijamente. Aquellas chicas tenían una actitud muy femenina, y eso se apreciaba por sus gestos o por su forma de andar. Charlaban sobre cosméticos y de las nuevas uñas que una de ellas se había hecho el día anterior. Si lo pensaba bien, aquel tema de conversación era bastante desconocido para ella. Nunca había tenido problemas con ese tipo de charlas, porque antes de estar con Yamato, se la pasaba en compañía de Taichi y con los chicos cuando estaba en la primaria. Después, como había sucedido lo del Digimundo, su círculo se centraba en los elegidos y en dos o tres chicas normales bastante normalitas. Pero ahora, aquellas chicas no estaban en el mismo instituto que ella y su vida se centraba en Yamato y en Piyomon.

Quizás estaba siendo demasiada cerrada. Consideró la opción de cambiar de actitud y ser como aquellas chicas que charlaban sobre cosas superficiales. Se tocó el cabello, viendo el de ellas suelto o recogido en un bonito peinado. Quizás era hora de cambiar su estilo de peinado.

.

Tras mucho debatir sobre si debía cambiar para gustarle más a Yamato, Sora se fue acercando a la entrada del instituto. Allí se encontró con Yamato parado al lado de la verja.

.

_Todo está bien_

.

Volvía a repetir en su mente. Estaba a punto de llamarlo, cuando vio a Mimi acercarse a él en dirección contraria. Aunque vistiera con el uniforme que ella, llevaba su blusa blanca con los botones superiores desabrochados y sin el lazo rojo exhibiendo demasiada piel donde su generoso busto hacía justicia. Su falda azulada parecía que era más corta que las demás. Y su cabello largo y ondulado lo llevaba suelto, sin ninguna hebilla donde a pesar que le daba el aire ningún mechón aparecía revuelto, impidiendo así que estuviera desaliñada, como le ocurría a ella. Finalmente, sobre su rostro blanquecino llevaba un poco de sombra sobre los ojos y algo de brillo sobre los labios, dándole una imagen de bella adolescente donde muchos cazatalentos si la descubrieran, la ficharían como modelo para sus revistas.

Observó como los chicos que entraban al instituto la miraban de arriba abajo, mientras que otros observaban envidiosos a Yamato que…

¡Le había silbado maravillándose por lo guapa que estaba!

Sora se detuvo en seco.

A ella nunca la había piropeado.

Nunca la había mirado con esos ojos de impresión como si estuviera ante la mujer más increíble que jamás había visto.

Nunca se había reído de esa manera y mucho menos con Mimi como si los dos fuesen cómplices de algo.

Se reía…

Apretó la cartera.

¿Por qué con Mimi charlaba amenamente, mientras que con ella se mantenía callado y distanciado?

¿Sería verdad eso de que había algo entre Yamato y Mimi?

.

_Dudas_

.

Sora vio como Mimi se adentraba al recinto pero acompañada de Yamato como si la hubiera esperando para entrar juntos.

Miró el piso y la cantinela que se estaba repitiendo murió de su cabeza.

Vio como gotas caían al suelo como si estuviera lloviendo y se dio cuenta de que se trataban de sus propias lágrimas.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?

Escuchó como una chica le decía, pero entre la angustia, que le dolía la cabeza como si alguien se la estuviera martilleando y que veía todo borroso, solo pudo alcanzar a cómo aumentaba más su voz preocupada. Y antes de perder la consciencia, escuchó la de otra persona llamándola desesperado.

.

Sora comenzó a mover los ojos al haber escuchado el sonido como de una puerta intentando ser cerrada con algo de cuidado, aunque sin éxito. Haciendo una composición de lugar, notó que estaba cómoda y abrigada hasta el cuello. No tardó en darse cuenta que estaba acostada sobre una cama. Pero, ¿en dónde? Al abrir los ojos, se encontró acostada de lado y con la vista frente a una ventana medio tapada por las persianas. Al lado un armario con puertas de cristal, donde en su interior se apreciaban botes con medicamentos. No hacía falta ser Sherlock para adivinar que estaba en la enfermería del instituto.

-¿Cómo está?

Y al otro lado, le sorprendió escuchar la voz de Mimi dirigiéndose a alguien.

¿A quién?

¿A Yamato?

-Todavía sigue durmiendo –había contestado en voz baja como había hecho Mimi la voz de… ¿Taichi?

¿Qué hacía él aquí?

¿Dónde estaba Yamato?

-Seguro que decayó por hacer tantas cosas a la vez –repuso con algo de fastidio y alzando un poco la voz-. ¡Es que no para! ¿No opinas lo mismo, Yamato-kun?

¡¿Yamato también estaba?!

Se sentía medio aliviada.

-Será mejor que me vaya –dijo Taichi.

¿Eso significaba que había sido Taichi el que había estado con ella cuidándola?

A la mente de Sora le vino el recuerdo de que antes de caer alguien la había llamado desesperado, ¿había sido Taichi?

-Espera, que yo también voy –dijo Mimi- ¿Y tú, Yamato-kun?

¿Por qué se mostraba tan interesada Mimi en Yamato?

¿Y desde cuándo lo llamaba con el sufijo cariñoso?

-Será mejor que me quede por si acaso. No quiero que piense nada raro.

.

_No quiero que piense nada raro_

.

¿Qué significaba aquello?

-Muy bien. Nos veremos en el sitio de siempre.

.

_Nos veremos en el sitio de siempre_

.

El corazón de Sora comenzaba a bombardear con fuerza ante esas palabras extrañas pero que parecían decir muchas cosas. Luego escuchó un sonido que la dejó con los ojos en blanco. El sonido inconfundible de alguien que se besaba con otra persona.

¿Acaso serían Yamato y Mimi?

Quiso girarse y verlo con sus propios ojos. Pero realmente, ¿deseaba ver algo doloroso?

-Nos vemos, Yamato-kun –se despedía Mimi alegremente.

-Sí –decía él entre risas como si se hubiera quedado satisfecho.

Sora sintió que empezaba a agitarse y creyó que en cualquier momento soltaría en llanto desesperado, así que trató de ocultarlo por todos los medios.

.

_Yamato y Mimi se habían besado delante de sus narices_

_._

_Su novio y su mejor amiga la habían traicionado_

_._

_Ellos se habían besado_

.

Y cerró los ojos, donde su traicionera mente comenzó a recrear lo que no había visto. Trataba de apartarlo, de pensar en otra cosa, pero era inútil.

-¡¿Sora?!

La llamaba Yamato asustado.

¿Por qué?

Notó que estaba convulsionando, por lo que comprendió porqué Yamato la llamaba así de temeroso por haber descubierto su infidelidad.

-¡¿Sora?! ¡Despierta! –moviéndola, imaginando que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

.

_Así pretendía taparlo_

.

Ella se volteó con lágrimas en los ojos, una expresión que sorprendió a Yamato sobremanera y que por acto involuntario la arrimó contra él, abrazándola con fuerza.

-¡Ya! ¡Ya ha pasado! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Tranquila!

Que la abrazase de esa forma tan fuerte pero al mismo tiempo con ternura, la confundía.

¿Acaso tenía una doble personalidad ocultada a la perfección durante los años que lo conocía?

No. Eso era imposible. Para empezar, iría en contra de lo que su emblema simbolizaba. Además, Yamato nunca era de dos caras. Siempre era directo con sus actos y con todo lo que pensaba. Nunca dudaba en soltar lo que pensaba, aunque tuviera que hacerlo a golpes.

De verdad que ya no entendía nada.

.

_No entendía nada de nada_

.

-¿Estás mejor? –separándose un poco de ella.

-Sí –contestó ella estando demasiado confundida y con ojos llorosos.

Lo miró en búsqueda de algo que la llevara a descubrir qué estaba actuando, pero se sorprendió al ver que la observaba de una forma muy extraña, casi intimidante.

-¿Yamato?

Él pareció despertar de sus pensamientos y a Sora le dio la impresión que Yamato no se había dado cuenta de que la estaba sujetando de los hombros, porque la soltó de repente y miró hacia otro lado. Luego, negó con la cabeza y se apartó bruscamente de ella, caminando hacia la ventana para mirar el horizonte como si fuese lo más importante.

Sora agachó la cabeza tristemente y las lágrimas acariciaran sus mejillas.

-Oye, Yamato… yo… creo… creo que será mejor que cortemos…

En una milésima de segundo, Yamato se giró a verla y a gritar extrañado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Es lo mejor para los dos –mirando la manta blanca que la tapaba.

-Pero… ¡¿Qué quieres decir, Sora?! ¡¿Y por qué quieres cortar de repente?! Sé que yo he estado…

-¡NO QUIERO OÍRLO! –espetó ella con más lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas- ¡Ya he oído suficiente!

-Pero…

-Por favor, Yamato, no quieras que te desprecie más de lo que ya hago.

Y cuando dijo esas palabras, lo miró, observando cómo se había quedado totalmente trastocado.

Fueron segundos de silencio, hasta que Yamato pestañeó al imaginarse la razón de la ruptura.

-Acaso… ¿tú…? ¿Tú estás cortando conmigo porque lo has descubierto?

Que lo admitiera ocasionaba más dolor para su corazón.

-Así es… -contestó ella incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

Otro tenso silencio se formó en el lugar y luego el sonido de Yamato pasando por su lado. Sora vio cómo tenía la cabeza gacha, sintiéndose inexpresivo pero al mismo tiempo culpable. Y sin poder decir ninguna frase de despedida o de disculpas, como si la vergüenza lo rodease, abandonó la enfermería.

Sora no pudo más y explotó en lágrimas.

Cortar con Yamato.

Saber que lo de entre Mimi y él era cierto.

Todo mezclado le producía una rabia y una pena desgarradora.

.

El día que había cortado con Yamato, Sora no asistió a las clases siguientes. Y para no soportar la pena en solitario, se había refugiado en el Mundo Digimon para buscar a Piyomon. Necesitaba tanto el apoyo de alguien, que solo podía contar con su fiel amiga. Mimi le había dado la puñalada al quitarle el novio y temía que Taichi, su amigo de la infancia, estuviera también metido en el ajo.

La verdad es que ahora no confiaba en ninguno de sus amigos.

Que el propio Yamato, el portador de la amistad la engañara de esa forma vil y más con su mejor amiga, era algo que no sabía cómo afrontar.

Cuando había avistado a Piyomon, la digimon se había quedado asustada al verla en tan lamentable estado. Pero Sora necesitaba tanto a alguien que la consolara que no había tardado en lanzarse a ella y llorar como si hubiera perdido a alguien muy importante.

Y en cierta manera, así había sido.

Había sufrido una traición de lo más dolorosa a manos de la única buena amiga humana que tenía y de la persona que más había amado.

Después de contarle a Piyomon la razón, la digimon se había quedado completamente impresionada y tuvo deseos de atacar a Gabumon y a Palmon para que pagaran justos por pecadores. Sora había tenido que frenarla y hacerle entrar en razón de las consecuencias que eso traería.

Aún así, parecía que Piyomon no se sentía convencida, por lo que Sora tuvo que hacerle prometer que no hiciese ninguna locura.

-Hazlo por mí. Por favor, Piyomon. No quiero cargar más sufrimiento –le había dicho con aquellos ojos que no dejaban de llenarse de lágrimas.

.

Los días habían pasado y aunque tenía su corazón lleno de cicatrices, todavía no lo tenía sanado. El sentirse traicionada no era algo fácil de curar y Sora lo había aprendido de la forma más cruel que existía.

Desde que había cortado con Yamato, se había encargado de huir de su presencia. Lo mismo había hecho con Mimi e incluso con Taichi. En casos como aquel, agradecía estar en grupos diferentes. Si se encontraba con ellos, seguro que acabaría llorando, dándoles el gusto de sentirse desgraciada.

Pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que verlos. Pero necesitaba tiempo. Tiempo para curarse y asimilar la traición, así como la relación entre Yamato y Mimi.

Si los viera juntos…

.

_Se haría pedazos_

.

Y así como si el diablo la acompañara, Sora tuvo la desagradable visión de Yamato acompañando a Mimi.

No estaban en alguna mesita de café en una terracita al Sol de la tarde.

Tampoco estaban caminando agarrados el uno al lado del otro.

Sino que ni más ni menos se encontraban en el interior de una tienda…

¡En una tienda de ropa interior!

Mimi le mostraba un slip rojo bastante sugerente y riéndose. Yamato le daba la espalda, por lo que no veía su expresión, pero eso le dio igual porque podría adivinarlo. Luego se fijó en cómo Mimi se inclinaba sobre él para susurrarle algo al oído, hasta que sus ojos chocaron sorpresivos con los suyos. Aunque los separaba el cristal, Sora pudo ver cómo de su boca salía su nombre, haciendo que que Yamato se girara de inmediato viéndola con la boca abierta.

El corazón de Sora se rompió nuevamente. Las lágrimas volvieron a acudir a sus ojos y rabiosa y sin ganas de seguir viendo aquello, ni de imaginar la razón de por qué estaban en una lencería, se marchó corriendo.

La había dejado hace tan solo unos días y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, y ellos continuaban juntos como si tal cosa.

¡Y en una tienda de ropa interior! Como si Mimi le estuviera escogiendo lo qué ponerse. Como si…

Como si…

.

_Mientras que con ella…_

.

Habían estado tres años juntos y en ningún momento se le había insinuado, y con Mimi no había tardado ni un año. O quizás, cuando estaban saliendo, ellos ya…

-¡SORA, ESPERA!

Sora se sentía frustrada, asustada y sorprendida… todos los sentimientos negativos se formaban a su alrededor al notar cómo Yamato había salido de la tienda para correr detrás de ella, dándole alcance y reteniéndola de la mano.

-¡SUÉLTAME! –tratando de zafarse- ¡VETE CON MIMI QUE ME DA IGUAL!

-¡ESCÚCHAME, SORA! –alzando la voz tanto cómo podía, importándole una mierda que la gente se parara para mirarlos curiosos y extraños por la escenita que estaban montando- ¡ESTÁS EQUIVOCADA! ¡NO HAY NADA ENTRE MIMI Y YO!

-¡MIENTES! ¡TÚ MISMO LO ADMITISTE CUANDO CORTAMOS! ¡SUÉLTAME! –y a Sora tampoco le importaba lo que la gente murmurase al verlos, solo el que la soltara y la dejase en paz. Estaba tentada a golpearlo si no la soltaba por las buenas, pero su otra mano fue inmovilizada por la otra de él, de forma que tuvo que estar frente a él.

-¡PORQUE PENSABA QUE HABÍAS DESCUBIERTO OTRA COSA DE MÍ SOBRE TI! –luego bajó un poco el tono y miró hacia otro lado avergonzado- Esta mañana Gabumon fue atacado por Piyomon –Sora se sintió nuevamente traicionada, esta vez por Piyomon por no cumplir la promesa-, quién le había dicho que era porque yo te engañé… Pero cómo le confié a Gabumon lo que me pasaba, intuyó que todo debía ser un malentendido, así que con dificultades, pudo detenerla y contarle la verdadera razón… Cuando Gabumon me lo explicó, comprendí el error en el que estamos metidos… Quería decírtelo, pero tú escapabas de mí… Y Piyomon no podía ponerse en contacto contigo para aclarártelo…

Sora apretó los dientes. Incluso había metido a Gabumon en el cuento para que todo colara. Ahora ya no se sentía traicionada, sino agradecida de que su digimon le diera una paliza. Y los muy malditos se aprovecharon de lo inocente que podía ser a veces su digimon.

-¡¿AHORA QUIERES QUE ME TRAGUE TUS EXCUSAS?! ¡EN LA ENFERMERÍA, CUANDO YO ESTABA, SUPUESTAMENTE, DURMIENDO, TE BESASTE CON MIMI!

Yamato se quedó perplejo y su mente comenzó a funcionar rápidamente.

-¡¿ACASO ME VISTE BESÁNDOLA?! –le preguntó él, de forma retadora.

-¡NO, PERO SE OÍA PERFECTAMENTE! ¡ADEMÁS QUE HABLÁSTEIS DE QUEDAR EN EL MISMO SITIO! ¡Y AHORA ELLA ELIGIÉNDOTE ROPA INTERIOR PARA ACOSTAROS! ¡NO SOY ESTÚPIDA ¿SABES?!

-¡TODO ESO ESTÁ RELACIONADO CON TAICHI! ¡ELLOS DOS ESTÁN SALIENDO EN SECRETO DESDE HACE UNAS SEMANAS! –Sora se quedó sorprendida y a punto de negarlo-. Solo lo sabemos Agumon, Palmon y yo, claro, pero solo porque los descubrí accidentalmente. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos hablando. Así que si dices que escuchaste a Mimi besarse con alguien, era con Taichi que la esperaba en la puerta. Lo del sitio de siempre, se refiere a dónde hacen ellos sus quedadas. Y en la tienda, si hubieras esperado un poco más, habrías visto a Taichi y si me hubieras visto a mí a la cara, me habrías visto desesperado en saber cómo arreglar las cosas. Tú no sabes lo dolido que me dejaste cuando dijiste que cortabas conmigo porque me habías descubierto. Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que era porque imaginabas que estaba con Mimi! ¡Por favor! –soltándola y asomando un tono casi de asco- ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar que me puede gustar Mimi cuando se necesita la paciencia de un estúpido como Taichi para aguantar sus tonterías infantiles?!

-Porque te vieron mis compañeras de tenis y yo misma sonriéndole… riéndote con ella…

-¿Es que acaso ahora soy inhumano? –preguntó ofendido- ¿Tan frío me ves? –en su tono se dibujaba la misma decepción que tenía en su rostro.

-Conmigo… nunca sonreías ni te reías así…

Yamato soltó un fuerte suspiro.

-Al principio, sí. ¿Ya no te acuerdas?

-Tú mismo lo dices. Al principio… Últimamente, conmigo te la pasabas frío y distanciado. Sin mirarme. Con Mimi no tenías ningún problema. ¿Qué esperabas que pensara?

-Porque tuve la mala idea de contarle a Taichi mi problema y él se lo contó a Mimi, que no tarda en meterse conmigo por ello. Y que al mismo tiempo es la razón de mi distanciamiento hacia ti.

-¿La razón de tu distanciamiento? –repitió ella.

Yamato suspiró nuevamente con pesadez, como si se sintiera agotado. Luego, miró a su alrededor, donde algunos transeúntes se habían parado y sin ningún descaro se dedicaban a observar la escenita. Otros los no tan descarados, miraban de reojo lo que ocurría para luego murmurar entre sí.

-Será mejor que vayamos a otra parte. Después, tú decides en si quieres volver conmigo y seguir como estábamos o por el contrario, romper definitivamente, cuando sepas la razón.

La razón por fin se verá desvelada.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

A esto solo le quedan dos capítulos, vamos que no pienso alargarlo más. Uno para explicar la famosa RAZÓN que Yamato oculta y otro para concluirlo.

Y bueno, pues ya habéis visto que entre Yamato y Mimi no había nada. Por dios santo, mira que cuando veo en los reviews dónde me decís que no ponga mimato… pero vamos a ver, ¿cuántos años hace que me conocéis? ¿Cómo voy a poner yo mimato? En esta situación sería imposible de llevar para que de sorato a mimato, vuelva a ver sorato. Especialmente cuando dije que habría pocos capítulos. Ya sabéis que si hubiera esta situación, tendría que alargarlo para que no resultara una historia simple y superficial.

Pues no digo más. Solo espero que os haya gustado y sobre todo, MIL PERDONES A TODOS LOS LECTORES por tardar tanto en actualizar. Aunque en diciembre del año pasado llevaba una actualización bastante regular, pasé por un mal rato que como dije en la última actualización de un sesshrin de hace unos días, me ha costado bastante volver a escribir. Como dije en las notas de aquel sesshrin, los que me conocen, saben a lo que me refiero y desde aquí quiero daros las gracias por todos los ánimos y las palabras de aliento que he recibido.

Muchísimas gracias, para vosotr s y repito especialmente para _**Fogadramon**_ que cumple hoy años, aquí este fic.

'Atori' – BPS - _Begodramon_


	3. La razón

**SUMARY: **Aunque llevasen tres años juntos y siguiesen siendo la feliz pareja, unos simples comentarios podían cambiarlo todo, sobre todo cuando Sora se percatase de que algo comenzaba a fallar entre ellos.

**Pareja principal: **Yamato x Sora

**Pareja secundaria: **Taichi x Mimi

**Género:**_ Drama y Romance_

**La idea surgió de: **No queráis saberlo…

**Publicación: **Irregular

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Digimon_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

_**LA RAZÓN**_

_by: Atori_

* * *

_Capítulo 3: La razón_

-Venga Yamato, anímate. ¡No seas aguafiestas! –insistía la voz de Taichi al otro lado del teléfono.

-Ya te he dicho que no. ¡No quiero ir a la playa! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? –contestaba el rubio con el inalámbrico entre la oreja y el hombro. Su estúpido mejor amigo no había podido coger mejor hora para llamarlo, que mientras estaba preparando la cena.

-¡Mira que eres amargado! –refutaba hastiado-. Pero, ¿qué daño te hace ir a la playa con tus amigos de toda la vida?

-No me gusta la playa –y aunque se lo había dicho en infinidad de ocasiones, parecía que necesitaba otra justificación para excusarse.

-Pero Matt –usando su sobrenombre, señal de que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia con él, donde ya no existían las bromas ni el buen humor-, falta poco para que se terminen las vacaciones de verano. Si he pensado en esta quedada en grupo es para celebrarlo, antes de que por culpa de los estudios y nuestras actividades extraescolares nos vuelvan a separar.

-Pues id vosotros, que yo no voy –insistiendo en sus cinco.

No es que no quisiera quedar con sus amigos, pero ir a la playa significaba exposición al sol y él que era de piel blanquita, por mucha protección solar que se pusiera, no sabía por qué rayos que se ponía rojo como un camarón igualmente.

Aún recordaba el año pasado donde tanto Taichi como Sora lo habían convencido y lo rojo que se había puesto a pesar de haberse puesto crema. Lo había pasado tan mal, que para apoyarse y dormir era el mismo infierno. Y luego la coña que tuvo que soportar por parte de Taichi y algún que otro al llamarlo boquerón.

-¡Joder Yamato! ¡¿No sabes que si tú no vas, Takeru no va?! ¡Y si no va Takeru, no va mi hermana! ¡Y si no va mi hermana, no va Daisuke! ¡Y si no va Daisuke, no va Ken! ¡Y si no va Ken, no va Miya…!

-¡Ahórrate el resto, Taichi! ¡Y gracias por considerarme el pilar importante dentro del grupo! –agregó con una sonrisa egocéntrica, donde no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

-¡Pero sabes que es verdad!

Yamato suspiró con fuerza. Observando que las verduras no necesitaba que siguiera dándoles vueltas, pasó el inalámbrico hacia la otra oreja, ya que la otra la tenía caliente y empezaba a dolerle las cervicales al estar tanto tiempo de ese lado.

-¡No me vaciles, Yagami! Sabes muy bien que si Takeru tuviera que escoger entre tu hermana y yo, escogería estar con Hikari.

-¿Y qué me dices de Sora?

Yamato dejó de prestarle atención a la comida, y con un rostro serio, como si le hubiesen tocado algún punto débil, cogió el aparato con la mano.

-Sabes muy bien, que por mucho que insistamos –continuaba el moreno ante el silencio prolongado de su amigo-, ella no irá, si tú no vas. ¡Tiende a ser más cabezota que tú! –agregando fastidiado.

-¡Taichi! –gritó Yamato a modo de represión por meterse con su novia.

-¡Pero es verdad! ¿O vas a decirme que no?

En eso desde luego que no se lo iba a negar, pero no iba a darle el gusto a su mejor amigo. La quería tanto para decirle a sus espaldas, que era una cabezota sin remedio, donde cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, no había manera de que cambiase de opinión. Por culpa de ese defecto, muchas veces le llamaba la atención cuando tenía su práctica de tenis y al día siguiente un examen tan importante, donde se pasaba toda la noche en vela para repasar.

-Pero como es, no es el tema, sino en el hecho que si tú no vas, ella no irá fijo. Y si va, se sentirá amargada al pensar que mientras tú estás en casa solo, ella se lo está pasando bien con los amigos que tenéis en común.

Yamato olió algo de chamusquina y de inmediato, volvió a prestar atención a la cocina, aunque veía que esa noche su padre y él cenarían verduras medio carbonizadas.

-¡Oe Yamato! ¡¿Me estás escuchando?! –preguntó al punto del colapso si no obtenía respuesta.

-¡Sí, hombre, que sí! –contestó cabreado por haber permitido que la comida se le quemara.

-Pues ya lo sabes. ¡Vente a la playa con nosotros! ¿O quieres que Sora no disfrute de la compañía de sus amigos porque su novio es un solitario amargado? ¿Quieres privar a Sora de ello?

-¡Está bien! ¡Iré! –resoplando con fuerza- ¡Pero cómo se te ocurra llamarme boquerón, juro que llegaras al siguiente trimestre en silla de ruedas y deformado! –amenazó el rubio.

.

Suspiró por no sé cuánta vez a medida que miraba la playa. Aún no había tocado la arena y ya estaba deseando qué se terminara el día de una condenada vez.

-¿Ocurre algo, Yamato?

A su lado, su novia se encontraba mirándole preocupada, seguramente por lo tanto que refunfuñaba. Pero debía esconder su malestar, al menos debía hacerlo por ella para que se lo pasara bien. Cuando la había llamado para quedar e ir juntos a la playa, ya había notado lo emocionada, feliz e incrédula que se había puesto. Incluso le había preguntado como dos o tres veces si hablaba en serio sobre que fuera a la playa, a sabiendas que le disgustaba. Hasta su perfecta intuición, había dado en la diana al decirle que si lo hacía por ella, que no hacía falta. Había tenido que mentir y decirle que por un día que no pasaba nada, sobre todo cuando estaba toda la pandilla reunida. Quedadas que últimamente se volvían complicadas por los estudios o porque Mimi vivía en Estados Unidos. Aunque, por lo que su novia le había contado, Tachikawa regresaría a Japón. Estaban con el asunto de la mudanza, pero le había comentado, que para el nuevo trimestre, Mimi asistiría al mismo instituto que ellos.

¡Vaya alegría!

No podía pensar irónico.

No es que le cayera mal Mimi, pero había ocasiones que lo ponía de los nervios por culpa de ese carácter infantil y coqueto, donde no sabía cómo su novia tenía paciencia para aguantarla.

-Yamato, en serio que si no tienes ganas de ir, nos vamos. Les diremos a Taichi y los demás que me encuentro mal y…

-¡No! Que sí, que quiero ir –añadió de inmediato.

-Yamato –mirándole con cierta gravedad-, a mí no me engañas. Tienes un rostro desganado y no haces que refunfuñar. No quiero que vayamos, sabiendo que no te lo vas a pasar bien por mi culpa.

¡Menuda intuición tenía su novia!

Pensaba el rubio impresionado y maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no poner una máscara neutra.

-No es eso, Sora. Solo pensaba en el fastidio que era al pensar que veríamos a Mimi diariamente en el instituto –mintió el rubio.

-¿Seguro que es eso? –preguntó con una ceja alzada.

-Que sí, vamos –arrastrándola hasta la playa-. Los demás ya han de estar esperándonos.

Estuvieron caminando y buscando a sus amigos. Era un día de fin de semana bochornoso, donde la gente no solo había aprovechado para ir a la playa para refrescarse en las cristalinas aguas del mar, sino que algunos también habían aprovechado para pasar el día entero. Yamato observaba fastidiado cómo no solo la muchedumbre, sino el olor de la comida impregnaba el lugar.

Pero tenía que aguantarse y poner la máscara de la paciencia. Por lo menos, mientras su novia estuviera delante.

Escuchó como ella le decía que los había encontrado y agradeció la buena vista de ella. Al menos ya no tendrían que seguir caminando entre gente suertuda que se tostaba sin ponerse rojo como él, ni de tener que andar con cuidado para no destruir los castillos de arena de los infantes que preferirían estar jugando en la arena que en el agua, donde ahora mismo Yamato necesitaba un buen baño para refrescarse de aquel agobiante sol.

Pero a su novia parecía no afectarle, ya que lo cogió del brazo y lo obligó a que corriera con ella hasta alcanzarles cuánto antes, como si se fueran a mover del sitio. Cuando llegaron, Sora lo soltó y corrió a recibir a Mimi, donde a pesar de haberla visto la semana pasada, dio la impresión de no haberla visto en meses. Luego saludó al resto de sus amigos, donde como siempre, faltaba Daisuke para que estuvieran todos. Aún así, sus amigos, como si quisieran aprovechar el día, ya estaban en bañador y disfrutando de la playa como si el sol no les agobiara. Aunque bueno, parecía que Joe y Koushiro estaban centrados en otra cosa para recordar el calor exuberante. Sus ojos de vez en cuando se posaban en su novia y Mimi, o más bien en Mimi. Llevaba un bikini rosa pálida bastante sugerente, donde hacía verse notoriamente sus pechos. Pese a que tenía dieciséis años estaba bien desarrollado.

-Venga Sora, ¡Rápido! ¡He esperado por ti para ir al agua juntas! –le dijo Mimi emocionada.

Sora echó una rápida mirada hacia Yamato, el cual le hizo una seña para que fuera tranquila, mientras él se enfocó en su hermano que estaba sentado en una de las toallas a la sombra de la sombrilla. Junto a él, su inseparable Hikari. Parecían estar hablando de algo entre ellos con cierta risita, como si fueran cómplices de un secreto importante.

-¡Ah! Hola hermano. ¿Qué sorpresa que vinieras? –dijo el pequeño de los rubios al percatarse de su presencia.

-Misterios de la vida –encogiéndose de hombros sin querer contarle el motivo-. Hola, Hikari –la aludida le devolvió el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza- ¿Se puede saber de qué habláis?

-De cómo Miyako no se da cuenta del bochorno que tiene Ken.

-¿Por qué? –queriendo buscarles, pero se encontró con otra cosa que lo descolocó.

Takeru comenzó a explicarle que la razón del bochorno de Ken se debía a la proximidad de Miyako, que no paraba de jalar de él, de aproximarlo hacia su persona, pidiéndole que jugaran juntos en el agua o a cualquier cosa, que no se daba cuenta de lo que eso ocasionaba. Y eso produjo risas en el menor de los rubios, así como en Hikari. Sin embargo, Yamato no compartía aquella risa, ni siquiera había escuchado la razón que su hermano le había dado, porque si Ken se encontraba nervioso por la proximidad de Miyako, él se encontraba peor al ver por primera vez desde que era novio de Sora, a ella ligera de ropa.

Con la mirada había visto cómo se había quedado en bikini, un bikini que mostraba sus dotes. Quizás no estuviera bien desarrollada como Mimi, o quizás no usase un bikini tan sugerente como el de ella, pero…

Pestañeó varias veces impresionado con la boca abierta, observando cómo se había ido con Mimi al agua, donde Taichi las estaba esperando en el agua con una mano extendida a modo de saludo.

Se encorvó por completo para prestar toda su atención en su novia, viéndola divertirse en el agua en aquella lucha de salpicarse con sus amigos.

-Hermano, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó el menor levantándose, preocupado por el silencio sepulcral del mayor.

-¡Tengo sed! –se excusó bruscamente, largándose de allí cómo si la playa le agobiara tanto, como si la temperatura había aumentado hasta alcanzar los cincuenta grados.

Yamato caminó a paso apresurado donde la imagen de su novia en bikini se convirtió en algo más. Su mente no solo le recordó cuando la había visto desvestirse, hasta quedar en traje de baño, sino que además, se retorció cruelmente donde ahora en la playa solo estaban él y ella. Y ella lo miraba con una mirada seductora, mientras lenta y tortuosamente comenzaba a quitarse el resto de la ropa.

Cuando Yamato avistó los grifos para que la gente pudiera limpiarse la arena de los pies, hizo a un lado a las personas que lo estaban usando, y cogiendo una gran cantidad de agua se la echó a la cara.

Escuchó cómo el chico de turno se quejaba de él, llamándolo de todo, pero Yamato estaba más centrado en refrescarse que en una estúpida discusión.

Se sentía todavía acalorado, pero no por el sol. Volvió a cargar el grifo y volvió a echarse agua a la cara.

Tenía que tranquilizarse y no pensar en esos pensamientos eróticos.

Pero era inútil, y lo peor es que las imágenes en su mente habían ido en peor.

De imaginar cómo ella le ofrecía un streep tease, había pasado a imaginar cómo la tiraba en la arena y comenzaba a tocarla desesperadamente.

-¡Mierda!

Y puso su cabeza bajo el grifo, sin importar mojar su rebelde cabello o parte de su camisa. Tenía que refrescarse, serenarse, tranquilizarse.

Pero su corazón latía tan alocado que la razón luchaba contra el deseo.

Una parte interna de él que no sabía que tenía, emergió donde no paraba de carcajearse por lo patético que era.

.

_La tenías tan cerca y ahora te das cuenta de que la deseas._

_Yo siempre lo he sabido, Yamato, desde que la vi en ropa interior hace seis años._

_Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? Fue aquella noche en que apareció Devimon por primera vez._

_Ella estaba frente tuya._

_La viste._

_La vimos._

_Y la deseamos._

_Por eso en tu corazón hiciste a Taichi de tu rival, como te dijo Cherrymon._

_Porque sabías que el lazo entre ella y Taichi era muy fuerte._

_Por eso, al final comenzaste a llamar su atención._

_Para que ella se fijara en ti._

_Para que ella se enamorara de ti._

.

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡ESO ES MENTIRA! –comenzando a hablar consigo mismo, sin importarle que la gente que lo observara como si fuera un fugitivo del manicomio.

.

_No puedes mentirte a ti mismo, porque yo soy tú._

_Tus deseos más ocultos._

_Ya no eres un niño que está en una relación de amor infantil._

_Eres un hombre que lo único que desea es tener sexo con ella, aunque ella no quiera._

_Eres un hombre con unos instintos que solo pueden saciarse cuando la tengas haciéndola tuya._

.

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE!

Necesitaba alejarse de ahí, ignorar esa voz que no paraba de atosigarlo y de volverlo loco. Tenía que distraerse con algo, y eso fue lo que hizo.

Alejándose de la entrada donde estaban los grifos y chocando a diestro y siniestro, se fue al primer xxx que encontró.

-¡Ponme algo! ¡Lo que sea, pero que esté bien frío!

La propietaria, una chica adulta que rozaba la treintena, viendo al bombón que tenía delante, rompió las reglas de no servir alcohol a menores de dieciocho, y le dio un delicioso y refrescante combinado. Yamato se lo tomó de un trago, donde el amargo sabor de la bebida, lo hizo poner una mueca desagradable.

-Está rico, ¿eh? Esta ronda va por cuenta de la casa –le preguntó la chica coquetamente, apoyándose sobre la barra, dejando que entreviera parte de su busto a través de aquel escote demasiado pronunciado.

Yamato la observó y la voz interna se esfumó como por arte de magia, lo mismo ocurrió con la calentura que tenía por el cuerpo, donde hacía de todo y nada decente con su novia.

Se sintió aliviado y con una sonrisa de orgullo le dijo a la chica.

-Gracias. La próxima vez traeré a mi novia.

La chica de grandes pechos puso los ojos en plato, observando cómo no solo aquel muchacho no había caído en sus redes, sino que además se había hecho el sueco. Y lo peor de todo, es que estaba pillado. Bufando molesta, se dio la media vuelta para atender a los otros clientes.

Yamato suspiró viendo cómo había podido quitársela de encima sin ningún problema. Y la verdad, es que tenía ganas de largarse y dejar la bebida a medio consumir.

Nunca había bebido alcohol y esa era la primera vez, y la experiencia era desagradable.

No sabía cómo hacían los adultos para soportarla.

Aún así, ya se sentía mejor y más cuerdo. Así que se giró para buscar con la mirada a su novia y a sus amigos. Vio como Daisuke ya había llegado, donde tenía una cara boba frente a Hikari, luego a Miyako metiéndose con él, poniéndolo en apuros. También vio a Taichi tirándoles agua con una escopeta de juguete a Joe y a Koushiro quiénes amargados y desganados, seguían en la arena sin querer mojarse. Mimi detrás del moreno, riéndose a carcajadas.

¿Y Sora?

La buscó en el agua, no estaba.

¿Dónde estaba?

Se preguntó preocupado y a punto de matar a Taichi si le pasaba algo, mientras se levantaba del taburete buscándola desesperadamente.

Por fin la encontró.

A la orilla del agua, Sora se encargaba de ayudar a uno de los niños de la zona a hacer un castillo de arena. Estaba de cuclillas y aunque apenas la veía, veía perfectamente el escote del bikini donde quería ver más.

Tragó saliva.

.

_¿Lo ves?_

_Solo es verla para que yo aparezca._

_Reconócelo de una vez._

_¡La deseas!_

.

Volvió a sentarse y a mirar a la chica de pechos grandes, viendo que su única solución para que aquella vocecita perversa no saliera, era viendo a otras chicas, aunque fueran de cuerpo exuberante.

Y la táctica resultó.

Aún así, saber que cuando la viera sentía esa calentura en su cuerpo, donde aquella vocecita se lo recordaría cruelmente, lo asfixiaba.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

.

Tras el largo día, todos regresaban a sus casas. Yamato había estado en la barraca todo el tiempo, que para cuando había vuelto, se había encontrado a todos sus amigos preocupados por su ausencia, siendo su novia la primera en ir hasta él y preguntarle si estaba bien. El tenerla tan cerca y mojada, había provocado lo inevitable. Sin mirarla, se había excusado con que había tenido una insolación. Su voz interior se había reído de él por la razón tan estúpida que era.

Y ahora de camino a casa, aquella voz no paraba de decirle que la cogiera y la llevara a un rincón para cumplir sus fantasías sexuales.

Yamato estaba tenso. Y que Sora lo tuviera sujeto del brazo, lo ponía más nervioso.

-En serio, Yamato, que si te encontrabas mal, tenías que habérmelo dicho.

-Ya te he dicho que ya estoy bien –contestó secamente, deseando que lo soltara. No sabía cuánto iba a aguantar así.

Como si los dioses lo escucharan, ella se soltó para ponerse enfrente y mirarle con pena.

-Lo siento –agachando la cabeza-. Fui yo la que se sentía feliz y emocionada con ir, que pasé por alto lo poco que te gusta ir a la playa.

Y verla culpable fue como si la Sora de sus fantasías se esfumara para tener a la Sora que siempre estaba con él en sus salidas. Aquella Sora, que tímida e indecisa, le había obsequiado un delicioso pastel como regalo de Navidad, acompañado de su declaración de amor hacia él.

El deseo de querer protegerla triunfó sobre el deseo. Y cogiéndola desprevenida, la arrimó contra sí.

No hubo palabras tranquilizadoras. El abrazarse en silencio era suficiente para expresar lo que Yamato pretendía. Y eso era algo que Sora comprendió, así que correspondió a su abrazo, pegándose más a él.

Eso hizo que la calentura volviera a su cuerpo.

Su pecho protegido por aquella fina camiseta ajustada, pegada a su cuerpo. Su intimidad rozando sus piernas. Su cuerpo tan pequeño y tan frágil entre sus brazos. Su cabello medio húmedo, donde aún desprendía a la sal marina. Su cuello tan cerca de sus labios, donde jamás lo había saboreado. Las manos de ella acariciando su cabello y su cuello.

Si quería, podía aprovecharse del momento y hacerla suya.

.

_¡Hazlo!_

.

Bruscamente, Yamato se apartó de ella, mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Aún sin mirarla, pudo ver la confusión pintada en el rostro de su novia.

-Es tarde. Será mejor que volvamos a casa.

Y el resto de camino, por precaución, mantuvo las distancias.

Aquella noche, Yamato no sabía calificar su sueño como agradable o como el de una horrible pesadilla. A mitad de la noche, Yamato había despertado con sudores cubriéndole por todo el cuerpo y con un desagradable sabor de boca, que no había tardado en ir al cuarto de baño para expulsarlo.

.

_¡Reconócelo de una vez!_

.

Tirado en el sofá, agobiado y deprimido, Yamato no hacía otra más que recordar lo que había soñado.

Había tenido relaciones con Sora.

Había sido sexo.

Un sexo no consentido.

Él quería.

Ella no.

La había ultrajado en contra de su voluntad.

La había violado en sus sueños.

Cerró los ojos desesperado.

Y se maldijo, porque…

.

_¡Reconócelo!_

.

…porque lo que más deseaba ahora mismo era acostarse con ella, aunque ella no quisiera.

Bruscamente el teléfono de la casa sonó, haciendo que se sobresaltara como si lo hubieran pillado en mitad de un crimen.

Y aunque no había sido realizado físicamente, en su mente y en sus sueños lo había hecho.

Cogió el aparato y se quedó sin voz al escuchar a Sora al otro lado de la línea.

-Te llamaba para preguntarte si estás bien. Ayer me dio la impresión de que aún tenías secuelas de la insolación.

-Estoy bien –carraspeando con una voz que no parecía la suya. Y no era para menos. Si lo que había soñado e imaginado no fuera suficiente, con solo escuchar su voz, era para imaginar más cosas indecentes.

-¿En serio? Parece que tienes la voz cambiada –preguntó preocupada y perceptiva.

-Estoy bien –volvió a repetir como si estuviera programado para decir esas palabras, pero con la voluntad de cambiar el timbre de su voz.

-De acuerdo, te creeré. Por cierto, Yamato ¿te gustaría que quedáremos para ir a dónde quieras para compensarte lo de ayer?

-Hoy no puedo –pronunció simplemente.

-¡Ah! ¡Vaya! –expresó decepcionada-. Pues cuando quieras y cuando puedas me llamas y vamos a dónde tú quieras.

.

_A mi cama._

_A un Love Hotel._

.

Yamato apretó con fuerza el aparato y se despidió rápidamente.

-Ya te llamaré –y colgó.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Con esa despedida no solo había sonado brusco, sino también extraño.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer?

Ya su sola voz hacía que esa presencia interna saliera, desvelando la oscura fantasía que tenía en su corazón.

-¡MIERDA! –mascullando nuevamente.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Los días posteriores, tuvo la misma pesadilla, donde ya dormir le daba miedo.

Y la cosa iba yendo a peor, donde ya no solo verla o escucharla provocaba la aparición de ese perverso yo oculto. Ya era verla en fotos o pensar en ella, para imaginarla haciéndola suya.

De vez en cuando, ella le llamaba para recordarle su cita pendiente, y él siempre tenía que posponerlo.

Ahora estaba en una situación donde si la veía cara a cara, no sabía de lo que sería capaz de hacer.

Tenía miedo de sí mismo y de lo que sus impulsos masculinos pudieran hacerle.

Había escuchado que aquella edad era dónde el hombre sentía curiosidad sobre el género femenino, pero no imaginaba que en su caso fuese tan fuerte y salvaje, donde cualquier chica, aunque estuviera en pelota picada, no le producía el mismo deseo que con Sora. Era como si él, como hombre, solo pudiera estar con ella como mujer. Su media naranja. La mitad que debía unirse para ser una naranja completa y perfecta.

Y la distancia que había creado tuvo que romperse cuando el siguiente trimestre comenzó.

¿Cómo sobrellevarlo?

¿Qué hacer?

No podía evitar preguntarse.

Lo que sí tenía claro es que tenía que evitarla para no cometer una atrocidad.

Pues aunque la deseaba, también la amaba, y era por ese amor que la protegía de sí mismo.

Si ella descubría la verdad… seguro que lo miraría como un monstruo y quizás… lo odiaría.

Ese pensamiento lo aterraba.

Tenía que ocultar ese yo fuese como fuese, aunque eso suponga sacrificarse a sí mismo.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Me he tardado bastante, así que mil perdones.

Debo decir que no esperaba alargar tanto _LA RAZÓN_, que por fin ha sido desvelada. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Encontráis la lógica ahora? Si es que además he ido dejando las pistas a lo largo de los dos capítulos anteriores. Tienen diecisiete años, Yamato es un hombre con necesidades como otro cualquiera. Sobre todo cuando llevan tres años de noviazgo. Dicha relación se fue notando extraña después de la quedada en la playa (la vio en traje de baño). Y bueno, como quiero aclarar algunas cosas que sucedieron a lo largo del fic para que os tranquilicéis, este capítulo tendrá una segunda parte, donde seguiremos viendo el punto de vista de Yamato.

Como siempre digo, espero que os haya gustado y también espero que me dejéis reviews. Son el apoyo moral de todo escritor y también lo que ayuda a seguir mejorando.

Os recuerdo que en Facebook, abrí un grupo _Fics sorato, sesshrin, sasusaku y otros _(el enlace lo encontrareis en mi perfil), donde hay pongo más información acerca de mis fics, como actualizaciones, el proyecto de fic dedicado y otras cosas.

Muchos besos y abrazos.

.

Respuesta a los reviews anónimos:

_Sorasofi:_ Pues aquí tienes LA FAMOSA RAZÓN. Si es que lo dije un montón de veces. Estaba ya medio escrito. Bueno, quizás no, pero ahí estaba jejeje.

_Sasha:_ Gracias por preocuparte por mí. Estoy bien, tranquila. Y bueno, como dije, la famosa razón desvelada y que estaba más o menos escrita. Y gracias por ser mi fan. Te invito a leer otros muchos soratos que tengo por ahí.

_Marian:_ Pues ya ves que te has equivocado en lo que te imaginabas.

_Fogadramon:_ Tardé bastante. Gomen nasai. Y bueno, espero que también perdones a Yamato y veas que es una perfecta a excusa. Que no pusiera mimato era más que obvio, y tú que me conoces hasta en persona, sabes que NI LOCA haría una barbaridad así. Y me alegro que te emocionara la dedicación.

_Sarama:_ Pues aquí está la razón. Gracias por tu review.

_Hilary:_ Perdón por hacerte esperar. Aquí la razón.

_Dama:_ Aquí está el siguiente capítulo que espero que te haya gustado.

.

'Atori' – BPS - _Begodramon_


	4. Resolución

**SUMARY: **Aunque llevasen tres años juntos y siguiesen siendo la feliz pareja, unos simples comentarios podían cambiarlo todo, sobre todo cuando Sora se percatase de que algo comenzaba a fallar entre ellos.

**Pareja principal: **Yamato x Sora

**Género:**_ Drama y Romance_

**La idea surgió de: **No queráis saberlo…

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Digimon_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A SORASOFI**_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU APOYO TANTO EN LOS FICS COMO TU AMISTAD A TRAVÉS DE INTERNET. TAMBIÉN GRACIAS POR LEERME SIEMPRE_

* * *

_**LA RAZÓN**_

_by: Atori_

* * *

_Capítulo 4: Resolución_

Qué fácil era decir que lo mejor era sacrificarse a sí mismo.

Desde que había descubierto ese lado pervertido suyo, lo único que había conseguido era estar de mal humor con todo cristo.

Solo Sora se salvaba, pero eso era debido a que apenas le hablaba y mantenía las distancias. Todo para evitar que el monstruo que tenía dentro, saliera a flote y la destruyera.

Pensó en miles de soluciones para que la bestia saliera de su cuerpo y así poder seguir con su relación, sin que su novia se enterara.

Alquiló películas y compró revistas pornos. Pero eso solo había empeorado su situación, hasta el punto en que solo era ver a Sora para desearla como un poseso.

Incluso en sueños, no se salvaba de ese deseo que lo consumía casi a diario.

Era tal el deseo que solo era verla en fotos para pensar en obscenidades.

Tenía que alejarse completamente de ella.

Así que tomando la excusa de que tenía un concurso de bandas musicales dentro de poco, le había pedido (por supuesto, por teléfono) que estaría muy ocupado durante un tiempo.

Y durante los pocos meses que estuvo sin verla, donde agradecía estar en distintas clases, el calentón que tenía sobre ella había ido disminuyendo.

Un día, había querido comprobar si su obsesivo deseo por ella había desaparecido por completo, y durante el descanso de su ensayo, aprovechó para ir a verla durante su entrenamiento de tenis.

Quizás era mala idea, puesto que las faldas de tenis eran más cortas que las del uniforme del instituto.

Pero, no sentía esa vocecita seduciéndolo a que la vería muy pronto y comenzase a imaginar obscenidades.

Paseando calmadamente sobre el campo del entrenamiento, siendo separado por la verja para que las pequeñas pelotas de tenis no dieran a los que pasaban por allí, Yamato buscaba a Sora con la mirada.

Veía a sus compañeras, donde algunas llevaban una falda tan corta que dudaba de que estuvieran allí por el tenis.

Sin embargo, esa clase de chicas no le afectaba.

La voz tampoco aparecía.

Era buena señal.

Finalmente, la encontró.

Y…

Y…

Tuvo que tragar saliva al verla jugar.

Su concentración en responder a la pelota.

El sudor que resbalaba por cada poro de su piel, donde su cerebro se retorció deliciosamente pensando en otra cosa.

La camiseta apretada sobre su figura, ofreciéndole a su imaginación cómo sería por debajo.

Su falda moviéndose al ritmo que ella, deseando levantársela.

Su respiración agitada a causa del ejercicio, competía con la suya aunque por otra cosa muy diferente.

¡La deseaba!

¡Quería follarla ahora mismo!

Esa idea lo aturdió y se alejó de allí a toda máquina con un solo destino.

Cuando vio los grifos de agua, agachó la cabeza para permitir que el agua enfriase su cabeza y borrara todos aquellos pensamientos que surcaban por su mente.

Era una adolescente de diecisiete años.

Llevaba casi tres años con su novia.

Vale que tuviera las hormonas alteradas. Pero es que aquello era demasiado.

Pasaba del límite.

Después de refrescarse y mirando como las gotas caían al suelo, se preguntó angustiado qué iba a hacer ahora.

Si ni siquiera el tiempo había logrado apartar ese sentimiento bestial, ¿qué haría entonces?

Repentinamente, escuchó voces al otro lado del recinto escolar.

Eran las voces de una parejita que se estaban dando el lote, donde una le pedía entre risitas que no la besara ahí.

Se sintió molesto de ver como otras parejas podrían disfrutar a gusto de su relación, mientras que él, parecía estar poseído por el demonio del sexo.

-Para… ahí no… -decía la chica entre risitas.

¡Un momento!

Yamato abrió los ojos.

Reconocía esa voz.

¡Era la de Mimi!

Si el agua no había borrado todo su calentón, lo había hecho el saber que su amiga Mimi estaba al otro lado morreándose con sabe dios quién.

Incluso tuvo ganas de vomitar.

Le disgustaba ver o imaginarse a su hermano o a algunos de sus amigos dándose el lote con quién fuera.

Era como una especie de trauma, ya que después no podrías tratarlo normalmente sin pensar en lo que había hecho.

-Para… Taichi…

¡¿Taichi?!

Ahora sí que se largó sin querer imaginarse a su mejor amigo con la Tachikawa. Aunque…

¿Desde cuándo Taichi y Mimi eran pareja?

¿No se supone que Tachikawa estaba en una relación a larga distancia con Michael?

¿No se supone que estaba flirteando con Koushiro y con Joe?

Bueno, no era asunto suyo.

Si Taichi quería estar con una chica tan pesada como Mimi, era su problema. Él ya tenía los suyos propios con su pareja, y la verdad es que eran más preocupantes.

.

Acostado en el suelo de la azotea, Yamato observaba pasar las nubes, como si fuera el mejor de todos los pasatiempos.

Mejor eso, que seguir rompiéndose la cabeza sobre qué hacer con su relación con Sora. Había llegado un momento, en que hasta se había angustiado al no encontrar una solución.

El tiempo seguía pasando y nada parecía ir a mejor.

El concurso ya había pasado, así que ya no tenía excusa que darle para no verla.

La verdad es que, después de que volvieran a su ritmo monótono, se había sentido preocupado de que el tiempo afectara los sentimientos de su novia.

Pero la veía reír y sonreír como siempre, que eso era un alivio.

Un alivio que solo duraba un segundo. Inmediatamente, la vocecita de marras y sus impulsos sexuales emergían desde lo más profundo.

Por miedo a lo que podría pasar, dejó de arrimarla contra él o de pasarle la mano sobre su hombro.

Ella parecía no advertir ese cambio, ya que continuaba como siempre. Sonriendo, hablándole de lo que había hecho en el día de hoy. Y mientras él, peleando consigo mismo, sintiendo la cabeza a punto de estallar.

Tenía que aguantar.

Tenía que hacerlo por ella.

No debía mostrarle su lado oculto.

No quería que sufriera.

No quería que sintiera el terror y dejarla marcada de por vida.

-¡Ey! Con que aquí estabas.

Yamato se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Taichi. Y su cuerpo sintió una especie de relajación. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado en tensión en algún lugar oculto y remoto de su cerebro.

El rubio se sentó agradeciendo la presencia de su mejor amigo.

-Oye, ¿qué te pasa a ti con Sora? –le preguntó Yagami seriamente.

Yamato pestañeó varias veces sin entender a qué venía aquella pregunta. Hasta que al instante, el miedo le invadió.

¿Acaso Sora se habría dado cuenta de lo que tenía?

-Últimamente ya no apareces por clase para ir a casa juntos. Como me parecía muy extraño, le pregunté y me dijo que estabas muy ocupado con la banda. Y en cambio, te veo aquí, tan tranquilo, sin aprovechar el descanso del almuerzo para estar juntos.

-… -mirando para otro lado.

-Ella dice sonriente que es normal porque estarás muy agobiado. Pero, yo no me lo trago, Ishida. Sora es muy benevolente y quizás muy ingenua, pero yo sé que la estás evitando poniendo excusas baratas. Así que habla, ¿qué escondes?

-Creo que eso no es asunto tuyo, Taichi –objetó Yamato con los ojos cerrados para que no viera más allá.

-¡SÍ QUE LO ES IMBÉCIL! –cogiéndole del cuello de la camisa- ¡SORA Y YO SOMOS AMIGOS DESDE QUE ÉRAMOS CRÍOS! ¡LA QUIERO COMO QUIERO A MI HERMANA HIKARI Y NO PIENSO PERMITIR QUE ALGUIEN TAN INSENSIBLE COMO TÚ LE HAGA DAÑO!

-¡Yo jamás le haría daño!

-¡¿ENTONCES?! ¡¿POR QUÉ TE AISLAS DE ELLA A PROPÓSITO?!

-¡Para evitar que sufra! –apartando su mano de un manotazo- ¡Si está conmigo, no sé lo que podría hacerle!

Yagami no entendió lo que había querido decir, sin embargo, ver después cómo se había llevado las manos a la cabeza con angustia, supuso que tendría que ser algo muy grave.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Yo… -y echando todo el aire, acabó por confesárselo- Yo la deseo.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? –sentándose a su lado con la extrañeza marcada en su cara-. Lo raro es que no la desearas. Sobre todo a esta edad y llevando tres años… -luego cayó en la cuenta- ¡Espera! ¡Aún no lo hicisteis!

La cara que le ofreció Ishida fue una entre avergonzada y molesta.

-¡Joder! –impresionado- ¡Con razón estás necesitado! Yo no sé cómo has podido aguantar hasta ahora. Y es que además, vosotros no tenéis el problema de iros a un Love Hotel. Tu casa está casi siempre disponible.

-¡Yo respeto a mi novia y nunca tuve ganas de hacer algo de lo que ella no estaba interesada!

-Hasta ahora –le recordó. Y eso lo calló. Tras una pausa de unos segundos, Taichi retornó el tema-. Y por culpa de eso, ¿te aíslas de Sora? ¿Acaso crees que ella sea una mojigata que quiere esperar al matrimonio o qué? Aunque llevéis una relación chapada a la antigua, no lo creo porque…

-¡Ese no es precisamente el problema! –cortándole, para mirar el frente con los ojos entrecerrados-. Te dije que la respetaba. Por eso, si tenía ganas, se lo propondría. No soy un cobarde.

-Sigo sin entender la razón –apuntó Taichi más confuso.

-Yo… -resoplando y con la vergüenza rodeándole- La deseo con límites insospechables. Solo es mirarla o que me toque para pensar en tirármela estemos donde estemos. Incluso, dependiendo de la situación, me imagino otras cosas.

-Bueno, eso es normal. Estás necesitado.

-¡LLEVO ASÍ DESDE QUE LA VI EN TRAJE DE BAÑO! ¡LLEVO ASÍ DÍA Y NOCHE PENSANDO EN QUERER FOLLÁRMELA AUNQUE ELLA NO QUIERA! ¡¿ES ESO NORMAL?!

Y Taichi quedó parado.

-¡Si estuviera necesitado como dices, me afectaría ver cómo otros se follan! ¡Pero no me excitan para nada! ¡Ni una mujer en pelotas! ¡Ni siquiera las que se me insinúan! ¡Solo es Sora la que me ha provocado que haya una voz en mi cabeza donde me dice las obscenidades que podría hacerle!

Ahora Yagami se quedó asustado y sin pararse a pensar, le dijo.

-¡Estás enfermo, Yamato!

-¡¿Te crees acaso que no lo sé?! –espetó molesto.

-¡Ah! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No quería decir eso! –intentando rectificar. Pero es que era verdad. Su mejor amigo tenía una enfermedad mental muy seria. Pero al mismo tiempo, tenía la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para luchar contra ella que lo convertía en alguien admirable- ¡Lo siento! –tenía que disculparse. En aquellos momentos, su mejor amigo necesitaba de todo el apoyo necesario.

Luego se quedó en silencio sin saber qué hacer o qué respuesta darle. La situación parecía ser grave. Sin embargo, Yamato, inteligentemente, y a costa de sí mismo, se había distancia de ella.

Pensó que lo mejor para que ambos no sufrieran, era que cortaran su relación. Pero, ¿cómo ofrecérselo cuando ambos eran sus mejores amigos y fuera de esa enfermedad que sufría Yamato, la atesoraba más que a sí mismo?

¿Y Sora?

Ella lo amaba como una condenada, y no le tenía en cuenta, esa distancia establecida por él, creyendo fielmente en sus palabras.

La conocía de sobra para imaginar que si cortaba con Yamato, jamás podría recuperarse y no volvería a encontrar el amor en otra persona.

Pero si seguía en ese plan con Yamato, acabaría por darse cuenta que le estaba dando plantón y entonces sufriría aún más.

-¿Podrías pedirle ayuda a Mimi?

Ahora fue el turno de Taichi de quedarse asombrado y nervioso por esa petición.

-¿De… De qué me hablas? –con una gota resbalándole por la sien.

-Olvida lo que te dije –suspirando.

¿Cómo se le había pasado por la cabeza pedir ayuda a Tachikawa?

Había sido la desesperación quién había hablado.

Pero…

-No, un momento. ¿No me digas que te enteraste que estoy saliendo con Mimi? ¡¿Quién te lo dijo?! –preguntó alarmado y hasta preocupado.

-No me lo dijo nadie. Os vi por casualidad.

Y Yamato vio cómo el rostro de Taichi se ponía inquieto como cuando tenían delante al mayor de sus enemigos.

-Por favor, Yamato, no le cuentes a nadie que estoy saliendo con ella.

-¿Por qué debería? No soy un chismoso, Yagami.

-¡Sí! ¡Es verdad! ¡Lo siento! –riéndose nerviosamente-. Es que como ya sabes que Mimi estuvo flirteando con Joe y Koushiro, y como también estuvo en una relación a distancia con Michael, ahora que sale en serio conmigo, no quiero que la gente piense que es una zorra oportunista.

Esas simples palabras hicieron ver a Yamato que Taichi amaba en serio a Mimi, y que no la consideraba una chica con el que pasar el fin de semana.

Y tuvo envidia de que, a pesar de llevar una relación a escondidas, podrían estar juntos sin problemas.

Mientras que él…

-Oye, Yamato –comenzó Taichi de repente-, sobre tu problema, ¿por qué no vas poco a poco?

-¿Poco a poco? –repitió sin entender su resolución.

-Quiero decir –comenzando a explicar-, si el problema está en que si la miras o te toca, te consume el deseo, pues lucha contra él, pero, por el momento, desde la distancia. Viéndola en su entrenamiento, por ejemplo. Dudo que con tanta gente, te lances sobre ella. Y cuando ese deseo se vaya extinguiendo, vais a lugares seguros y cerrados como el cine –la propuesta de Yagami parecía interesante. Un choque de impacto contra sus impulsos quizás es lo que necesitaba para solucionar su problema, en vez de ver pornografía e imaginarse que los que lo hacían eran Sora y él-. Te lo digo, porque es mejor que ella sepa que estás interesado en vez de dejarla sola y se forme ideas equivocadas. Ya sabes como es ella. A la larga, se dará cuenta. Se lo guardará y sufrirá mucho.

Como si le hubieran dado una bofetada, Yamato sopesó esa posibilidad, siendo altamente posible.

Sora era una persona que aparentaba estar bien para no preocupar a los demás. Tendía a guardar sus problemas personales y a sufrir en solitario.

Y a pesar de saberlo desde hacía años, él solo se había preocupado de sí mismo, ignorando que, seguramente, tras aquella sonrisa dulce y amable, estaría escondiendo su dolor.

.

No lo dudó ni dos segundos.

A partir de aquel día, Yamato empezó con su terapia de choque.

Al terminar las clases, el rubio había ido a su clase para notificarle que estaría durante sus entrenamientos y que volverían a casa juntos.

Sora le había dicho que no era necesario, haciendo que viera que no parecía estar sufriendo en silencio. Sin embargo, no quería tentar a la suerte.

Taichi se lo había advertido. Se sintió mal, porque esa clase de cosas tendría que haberse dado cuenta él.

¿Acaso no era su novio?

¿Acaso no llevaban tres años juntos?

Parecía que desde su problema, solo pensaba de la cintura para abajo.

Y así había sido cuando había ido a su clase, y le había hablado con frases sencillas y cortantes, sin ni siquiera mirarla.

Pero los días pasaban y a veces tenía que echarse sobre el suave césped para olvidarse de esos sentimientos y luchar contra esa vocecita que no paraba de instarle a que hiciera esas cosas de las que se reprimía.

-¡Ajá! ¡Así que es verdad!

Y como siempre, una voz desconocida conseguía que se olvidara del calentón y que la vocecita huyera desfavorecida ante la llegada de un intruso que no era de su competencia.

Yamato se irguió viendo a Mimi con una sonrisa pícara pintada en los labios.

-¡Así que es verdad! ¡Estás loco perdido por Sora!

-¿Qué…?

-Taichi me lo contado –haciendo la señal de la paz con los dedos-. Me contó que sabes lo nuestro y también tu problemita con Sora –riéndose pícaramente.

Yamato maldijo a Taichi en silencio.

-¿Y bien? –sentándose a su lado- ¿Cómo vas?

¿En serio pensaba que le iba hablar sobre ese tema?

Una cosa era con su mejor amigo, y otra muy distinta con una chica que le resultaba tan cargante como pesada.

-A juzgar por cómo estabas, imagino que mal.

Yamato miró a Mimi con una gota. ¿Es que no entendía la indirecta que si no le daba bola, era porque no quería hablar con ella?

-¿Y ahora qué estás conmigo?

-¿Eh?

-Mira a Sora, a ver.

Solo para que no le diera la lata, Yamato le hizo caso y se sorprendió al comprobar que no tenía ningún tipo deseo carnal hacia ella. Era como estar en los viejos tiempos cuando eran novios, y el sexo era algo que no les importaba.

-¿Y bien?

-No… No me pasa nada… -respondió alucinado y feliz.

-¡Lo sabía! –declaró la chica satisfecha-. Aunque la terapia de choque es una buena idea (como era de esperarse de mi Taichi-kun), lo mejor será empezar estando con alguien como yo a tu lado.

-¿Alguien como tú? –sin entender esa intención.

-Claro, hombre. Necesitas a tu lado a una chica atractiva, hermosa, seductora y sexy como yo –guiñándole el ojo.

Yamato pestañeó varias veces. Quizás lo fuera, pero él despreciaba esa clase de chicas superficiales, a pesar de que él poseía todas esas características.

-Supongo que a ti te atrae el tipo de chica como lo es Sora, y por el contrario, desprecias a las chicas como yo. No es algo que me quite el sueño, ya que pareces peor que mi padre –añadiendo de inmediato.

Mimi no solo seguía llevando la conversación, sino que además le había insultado indirectamente. Con razón jamás congeniaría con ella.

-Así que como Taichi me dijo, que contra las sexys se te baja, pues estaré a tu lado los primeros días hasta que te sientas cómodo con Sora.

Ahora Yamato se quedó sorprendido. Las palabras de Mimi parecían ser sensatas e inteligentes. Algo que no cuadraba con Tachikawa.

-¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

-Pues de darle mucho al coco –reconoció dándose un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza y con la lengua fuera-. Quiero mucho a Sora, ella es mi mejor amiga, y la que me ayudó a ser mejor persona. Ahora quiero responder agradeciéndoselo, ayudando a la persona que tanto ama. Sobre todo, si ese alguien se sacrifica a sí mismo por ella. Eso es lo más bonito que existe en un romance –rematando la conversación con ojos soñadores.

Aún así, Yamato sonrió dulcemente.

Sus amigos lo ayudarían, pero más que por él, lo harían por Sora, porque la querían mucho.

Ella siempre había sido el pilar de todos, que no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de tenerla como novia. A ella, a la poseedora del amor.

Se fijó de nuevo en ella, como si quisiera recuperar todo lo perdido, donde gracias a Mimi, el loco deseo ya no lo envolvía ni lo hacía pensar en cosas raras.

Y por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, se sintió bien así.

.

Los días seguían pasando.

Yamato se había acabado por acostumbrar a la presencia de Mimi. Hasta de vez en cuando le hablaba y le sonreía por las tonterías que ella le contaba cuando estaba con Taichi.

No tardó en descubrir que el amor que sentía por Taichi era igual de considerado que el que tenía él por ella.

Eso hacia que cambiara su forma de pensar respecto a la Tachikawa.

Aunque había ocasiones que necesitaba taparse los oídos, habían otras que lo hacían sentir feliz. Esas veces, era cuando hablaban sobre Sora y las cosas que ella había hecho tanto en el Digimundo como en el mundo real.

Le contó que Sora no paraba de mandarle emails diarios contándole sobre sus amigos, respetando las intimidades, así cómo terminar en cada mensaje que la echaba de menos y que deseaba que estuviera de nuevo en Japón.

También le contó lo genial que sería ser como ella. Alegre, dulce y con una inmensa fuerza de voluntad para seguir adelante.

Sin duda alguna, esas eran sus conversaciones favoritas donde hasta él participaba.

Eso había provocado que pudiera mirarla, aún sin la presencia de Mimi, sin que la vocecita apareciera. Sin embargo, el deseo aún seguía resistiéndose a desaparecer.

Luchaba contra sus instintos, que a veces se hacía imposible.

Al menos, ya no soñaba con ella todas las noches, haciendo cosas indebidas a contra de su voluntad.

Había alguna que al despertar, le provocaba un terrible sabor de boca y que corría al baño para expulsarlo.

Poco a poco.

Cómo decía Taichi.

Y como Sora seguía sonriéndole como siempre, sin ver nada que lo preocupara, pues no se inquietaba.

Habían sido las compañeras de tenis de Sora quién le había abierto los ojos y que pensara equivocadamente, jodiendo todos los esfuerzos llevados hasta la fecha.

Esperando en la entrada, Yamato suspiraba una y otra vez.

Hoy avanzaría un poco más en su terapia de choque. Aunque aún seguía afectándole verla (y ya no digamos que le tocara), tenía que seguir adelante. Era por eso, que había accedido a su propuesta de ir al cine cuando Sora se lo había pedido aquella mañana.

Estando en la oscuridad, pero con gente y viendo una película ñoña de esas, dudaba que su lado oculto saliera a flote.

Sin embargo, la petarda de la entrenadora de Sora le había aguado sus planes de avanzar. Cuando llegasen al cine, la maldita película ya habría acabado.

Suspirando nuevamente, consultó los horarios de la película a través de su móvil.

Por lo menos, llegarían a la segunda sesión.

Guardó su móvil, y con la paciencia de un santo, guardó también sus manos en los bolsillos y cerró los ojos.

Al sentir una presencia suya jadeando con fuerza, abrió los ojos encontrándose con una Sora sudorosa, donde su mente le jugó una mala pasada al imaginarse lo que no era. Aquellas perlas de sudor que resbalaban por su piel, el pelo desaliñado y el que respirase fuertemente eran malas combinaciones para su problema, donde toda la terapia se fue a tomar por culo.

La vocecita resurgió de entre las cenizas, seduciéndolo a través de esa imagen que Sora le ofrecía.

.

_Mírala._

_Te está tentando, no lo niegues._

_Quiere que la folles duro._

_Vamos._

_No puedes reprimirte._

_Hazlo._

_Aprovecha que no hay mucha gente._

_Detrás del instituto._

_O en el cine._

_¡Ingenuo!_

_¿Pensabas que el cine era un lugar seguro?_

_Todo lo contrario._

_Con lo fácil que es meter la mano bajo la falda…_

.

-Lo siento… -rompiendo las seducciones de su yo interno, mientras se abanicaba con la mano-. Sé que llego tarde, pero he apurado todo lo que he podido… Aún por encima, que fui yo la que acordó en ir al cine después de mi práctica…

-Tranquila, aún podemos llegar a la segunda sesión de la tarde.

Trató de sonreírle lo más dulcemente que pudo, aunque por dentro se sentía arder.

Hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano en no sucumbir a la tentación y en tratar de ignorar a aquella maldita vocecita.

Sin embargo, lo más prudente sería caminar manteniendo las distancias.

Y así lo hizo.

La vocecita seguía recordándole lo jodiddamente sexy que se había vuelto perlada en sudor y respirando agitadamente. Lo instó a que imaginara cómo sería diciendo su nombre.

.

_¡BASTA!_

_¡CÁLLATE!_

_._

Con semejante tormento en su cabeza, era normal que no se diera cuenta de que con su físico atraía a todas las mujeres de la zona.

Una pareja chocó con él. Lejos de disculparse, Yamato vio cómo estaban más ocupados en irse a la esquina más cercana y besarse como si no hubiera mañana.

Al igual que en ocasiones anteriores, sintió repulsión y envidia de ver a personas ajenas disfrutando de su feliz vida de pareja. El calentón se esfumó, y con ella, la maldita vocecita toca narices.

Respirando tranquilo, continuó su camino.

¡Un momento!

¿Y Sora?

Se detuvo y al girar la cabeza, la encontró parada y mirándola con cierta tristeza.

Esa expresión no le gustaba y se sentía tentado a acariciarle la mejilla. Pero la maldita vocecita emergió nuevamente.

Oculto por sus bolsillos, apretó los puños fuertemente.

Acercándose a ella, preguntó por su estado.

Le dio una respuesta silenciosa, bajando la cabeza.

¡Mierda!

Se sentía alarmado.

¿Se habría dado cuenta de lo que tenía?

Siempre había sido su máxima preocupación. Y siempre lo primero que pensaba.

Pero cuando vio sus hombros caídos y su equipación de tenis, atribuyó que tendría que ser por el cansancio.

Ahora que recordaba, llevaba casi cinco días seguidos de práctica por culpa de aquella petarda que tenía por entrenadora, donde no paraba de darle caña.

Hasta en eso fallaba como novio.

-Lo siento –murmuró de inmediato. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, ya que cargó con su bolsa de equipación y también con su mochila-. Debí suponer que estarías cansada por la clase extra que te dio la bruja solterona y amargada de tu instructora –y aunque llevaban mucho tiempo sin estar cogidos el uno del otro, y corría el riesgo de que su vocecita le jodiera, esperaba que el peso de las dos mochilas y la bolsa de Sora, le impidiera para que hiciese alguna locura. Y le hizo una seña para que se colgara de su brazo- ¿Vamos? Se nos hará tarde.

Ella pareció observarlo con atención, luego en su rostro asomó la más inmensa de todas las alegrías y feliz como unas pascuas, se colgó sobre él.

Caminando, Yamato observaba cómo ella seguía radiante de felicidad, ajena cómo interiormente su vocecita lo torturaba una y otra vez.

Verla, volvía esos locos deseos que sentía sobre ella, así que apartó la mirada bruscamente y apretó los puños con más fuerza, haciéndose daño.

Rabioso y lleno de frustración, se percató que todo el esfuerzo realizado y la ayuda de Mimi, había resultado en vano.

No importaba lo que hiciera, que su obsesión carnal por ella estaría en su cuerpo y alma para siempre.

.

Al día siguiente, Yamato resoplaba una y otra vez.

La cita del día anterior no solo había resultado ser un completo fracaso, sino que además, se había comportado como un verdadero capullo al no acompañarla a casa.

Tras descubrir que por muchos esfuerzos que hiciera, el deseo carnal lo perseguiría allá donde fuera, no quiso arriesgarse a ver una película ñoña y que lo perturbara todavía más.

Por eso, le había sugerido que fuesen a ver una de acción, esperando que la sangre y la adrenalina pudiesen darle fuerzas para combatir con la maldita vocecita y luchar contra sus instintos.

Pero nada.

La vocecita y sus instintos también fueron contagiados por el alma de la película, sintiéndose victoriosos sobre él.

Había perdido.

Y para no hacer cosas indebidas, se había pasado toda la maldita película apretándose la mano. Dolor contra deseo.

Ante eso, consiguió estar en el podio ganador.

Pero si tenía que ganar al deseo con dolor, sería humillante.

Tras haber acabado la película, cegado por la ira que le producía el hecho de no poder estar normal con Sora, había caminado, volviendo a mantener las distancias con ella.

Pero a cada paso que daba, la ira iba aumentando y la vocecita toca cojones, comiéndole más y más la cabeza.

Era tarde, casi de noche.

Podría aprovecharse si quisiera.

Los Love Hotel estaban muy cerca de donde estaban.

.

_Vamos._

_Sé que estás excitado._

_Por mucho que te hayas hecho daño, la adrenalina sigue corriendo ferozmente por tu cuerpo._

_Venga._

_Es doblar la esquina para tener un Love Hotel._

_Llévatela. _

_Hazla tuya._

_Rómpela en dos como deseas._

_._

La vocecita insistente, lo había encabronado de tal manera, que ya no había pensado en las consecuencias.

Solo en no seguir con ella por el mismo camino. Dudaba de tener la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para sucumbir a la tentación al tener un lugar con el que cumplir sus fantasías sexuales.

Sin decir una palabra, y sin atreverse a mirarla, le había devuelto la bolsa de deporte y se había excusado con que tenía que ir a otro sitio sin falta.

Y marchándose como un cobarde, sin tan siquiera despedirse de ella, se había ido corriendo hacia su casa.

Su casa había sido como su refugio, donde la vocecita no había aparecido y donde tampoco sentía ese obsesivo deseo carnal.

De repente, se percató en que el trato con ella había resultado más frío de lo habitual.

¡Mierda!

No solo NO se había despedido de ella, sino que la había dejado plantada en plena calle, sin preocuparse de que pudieran asaltarla.

¡Había hecho a su propia novia!

¡No!

¡Basta!

¡Ya no podía seguir así!

¡Tenía que hacer algo!

Y a la única solución que había llegado es que tenía que contarle toda la verdad y el problema que tenía.

Taichi ya le había advertido que Sora sufriría, cuando se diera cuenta de cómo la trataba. Y el día anterior, había sido un claro indicio para que abriera los ojos ante la realidad en la que estaban. Y antes de que pensara lo que no era, le diría la verdad.

Si tras contárselo, ella empezaría a verle con un monstruo, al menos solo sufriría él, mientras que ella quedaría a salvo de sus garras.

Apoyando la cabeza sobre la verja, Yamato, esperaba su llegada. Había llegado demasiado temprano para poder interceptarla. Pero ahora que el tiempo pasaba y veía a sus compañeros de instituto entrar, la impaciencia y la desesperación lo consumía. En su mente, repasaba una y otra vez cómo decírselo. Sería corto pero directo, para evitar que la bestia apareciera.

-¡Yamato-kun!

Aquella voz estridente que provocaba que sus instintos escaparan lo máximo que pudieran, logró que toda la tensión que tenía fuera desapareciendo.

Mimi Tachikawa se paró frente suya y dando una vuelta como si se estuviera exhibiendo, le preguntó qué tal estaba.

Aunque llevara el mismo uniforme que el resto de las chicas, se había acicalado a conciencia de forma especial para Taichi.

-Vaya –silbándola-. Creo que cierta persona se sentirá algo celoso si otros chicos ven a su querida novia tan guapa.

-¡Oye! –riéndose juguetonamente y dándole un codazo.

-Aún es temprano y Taichi ya está dentro por lo de su práctica matinal de fútbol. Te acompaño hasta donde está, antes de que los buitres te asalten –adentrándose con ella, a medida que hacía una seña a sus compañeros de instituto que no quitaban el ojo de Tachikawa. Además, la práctica no quedaba muy lejos de la entrada, por lo que podría echar de vez en cuando un ojo por si veía llegar a Sora.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué considerado! –riéndose- ¿Y qué quieres decir con que todavía es temprano? ¿Y qué hacías ahí parado? –una idea formuló en su cabeza- ¡Estabas esperando a Sora! ¡¿Eh, picarón?!

Su suposición se vio acertada al observar a Ishida sonrojarse.

-¡Lo sabía! Eso significa que todo bien en el cine, ¿no?

-La verdad…

Pero dejó de hablar, al escuchar varios murmullos a sus espaldas. Tanto él como Mimi se voltearon viendo como sus compañeros de instituto tenían la mirada en algún punto de la calle.

Curiosos, se acercaron y lo que se encontraron los sorprendieron.

Yamato el que más.

-¡SORA! –tirando su mochila, corrió hacia ella que estaba tirada en el suelo.

Cuando llegó a su lado, la vio inconsciente, con un rostro de angustia y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se sintió culpable e irritado consigo mismo.

Sin preguntar a las chicas que estaban a su lado lo que había pasado, la cargó como un príncipe a su princesa, y yendo de nueva a la entrada principal del instituto, donde Mimi se había acercado para preguntar por ella, éste le contestó secamente.

-Yo me ocuparé de ella.

Pues algo le decía que su inconsciencia se debía al trato frío que le había dado el día anterior.

Se maldijo a sí mismo una vez más.

Esta era una de las consecuencias de lo que su problema ocasionaba.

Su maldito problema estaba destruyendo a Sora, a pesar de sus esfuerzos en querer protegerla.

¿Eso significaba que no podría seguir con ella?

¡No!

¡Esa no era la solución!

Hablaría con ella y que ella decidiera.

La primera hora pasó y Sora seguía inconsciente.

Viéndola allí recostada y con unas ojeras notorias, la vocecita no se sintió atraída por esa imagen. Ahora, era la preocupación y la culpa lo que lo envolvían.

Desde que había llegado a la enfermería con ella, se había responsabilizado de su estado, negándose a apartarse de su lado, por mucho que la enfermera de turno se lo pidiera. Él estaría a su lado, cuidándola y sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

No podía hacerlo. Era su culpa y su responsabilidad.

Además, antes de hablar con ella, tenía que hacer algo muy importante y era disculparse.

La segunda hora también pasó y tras algunos exámenes por parte de la enfermera, ésta lo tranquilizó al decirle que solo tenía cansancio acumulado. Que la dejara dormir tranquila y que no hiciera esfuerzos el día de hoy.

Eso significaba tener que posponer su problema, ¿no?

Y bueno, aunque tuviera que sangrar, haría el esfuerzo de contenerse y llevarla personalmente a su casa. Cerca de él.

Con Sora recostada de lado y dándole la espalda, Yamato tuvo deseos de sentarse sobre la cama y acariciarle el cabello para que supiera que él estaba ahí. Para que se sintiera tranquila de que contaba con su presencia.

.

_Si solo fuera eso._

_Mírala, está indefensa. Puedes…_

.

¡La maldita voz de nuevo!

Apretó los dientes con fuerza y desesperado, marcó el número del móvil de Taichi.

Necesitaba refuerzos para resistirse. Y con él, presente, la vocecita no se atrevería a tentarlo.

Tras explicarle la situación, Taichi no dudó en saltarse también las clases y hacerle compañía.

Durante el rato que estuvieron juntos, Taichi no había dicho nada. Ver la angustia reflejada en el rostro de Yamato, hacía que se compadeciera de él.

El tiempo seguía pasando, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo.

-Yamato, ¿por qué no vas a comer? Ya me quedo yo aquí.

-No tengo hambre –con sus ojos aún puestos en ella en una pose casi intelectual-. Vete tú con Mimi.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Y si…?

-Puedo resistir unos minutos.

Realmente era preocupante. Aún así, le mandó un mensaje a su novia para decirle que estaba en la enfermería y que la esperaba en el lugar.

Mientras esperaba, Taichi observaba como la enfermera, que se había rendido a que dos de sus estudiantes se fueran a clase, había cogido su fiambrera y salía por la puerta.

-Chicos, si viene alguien, decidle que estoy en el patio almorzando.

Taichi suspiró con fuerza. Y volvió a ver a su amigo que no paraba de expresar un sentimiento de angustia y culpa, sin dejar de mirar la espalda de la pelirroja.

Le había dicho que había decidido en contarle la verdad a Sora, pero dado su estado actual, tenía que posponerlo para el día siguiente.

Yagami miró ahora con angustia a la pelirroja. Aunque quizás, en aquella situación era lo mejor, no podía dejar de pensar, que ella igualmente sufriría y dejaría de confiar en el amor, provocando su autodestrucción.

Apostaba a que Yamato también estaría pensando lo mismo, por lo que el sentimiento de culpabilidad sería más tortuoso.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió con algo de cuidado. Taichi se giró viendo a Mimi. La usuaria quiso cerrar la puerta con el mismo cuidado, pero no tuvo éxito. Hizo una mueca y se apresuró a ver si por su culpa Sora había despertado, pero seguía en la misma posición, así que suspiró aliviada.

Se acercó hasta estar al lado de Taichi. Y luego vio la angustia reflejada en el rostro de Yamato, que permanecía quieto y sin moverse. Siendo Sora lo único importante para sus ojos.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntándole a su novio, en vista de que Yamato no le iba a dar una respuesta.

-Todavía sigue durmiendo.

Mimi volvió a ver la espalda de Sora y nuevamente a Yamato. Sabía por el mensaje de Taichi todo lo que había pasado, así como la resolución de Yamato en contarle a Sora su problema.

Con ganas de querer animarlo, y que no siguiera martirizándose con la culpa, Tachikawa le dijo a Yamato.

-Seguro que decayó por hacer tantas cosas a la vez –levantando un poco la voz-. ¡Es que no para! ¿No opinas lo mismo, Yamato-kun?

Y sabiendo cuánto le disgustaba que se dirigiera de esa manera tan cariñosa, Yamato movió sus músculos para ver con ligero enfado a Tachikawa. Pero ella le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa comprensiva y un guiño.

Comprendiendo la doble intención, Yamato sonrió agradecido.

Taichi se sintió tranquilo y cogiendo el bento que le dio su novia, lo alzó a modo de seña hacia Yamato.

-Será mejor que me vaya –tenía que apurar en tomar su comida pronto, para así poder seguir dándole apoyo moral.

-Espera, que yo también voy. ¿Y tú, Yamato-kun?

-Será mejor que me quede por si acaso. No quiero que piense nada raro.

Llevaba tanto tiempo durmiendo, que sería cuestión de minutos que despertara. Además, si lo veía a su lado, ayudaría a su estado emocional.

Desde ahora y hasta que le contara la verdad, se ocuparía de que estuviera bien.

-Muy bien –y dirigiéndose a Taichi-. Nos veremos en el sitio de siempre –iniciando un juego divertido en el que solo habían dos participantes, ella y Taichi.

Con una sonrisa divertida, Taichi la cogió firmemente y comenzó a besarla con deseo y pasión.

Cuando se separaron, Mimi se sintió emocionada y ansiosa.

-Nos vemos, Yamato-kun –despidiéndose del rubio alegremente.

-Sí –contestó entre risas, sin conocer ese lado fogoso que tenía su mejor amigo.

Cuando quedó nuevamente solo, la envidia lo embargó.

¿Por qué no podía estar así él con Sora?

¿Por qué tenía que tener al demonio del sexo jugando con él?

La vocecita estuvo a puntar de aparecer, pero no lo hizo cuando Yamato vio cómo Sora empezaba a agitarse.

-¡¿Sora?! –exclamó muerto de miedo.

Se levantó y con la mente en blanco, se acercó a ella rápidamente. Viéndola con los ojos cerrados y lágrimas escapando de ellos, Yamato deseó que su agitación fuera producto de una pesadilla.

¿Y si era una pesadilla dónde él…?

Con el terror asaltándolo, comenzó a moverla.

-¡¿Sora?! ¡Despierta!

Ella se volteó y despertó con los ojos hinchados en lágrimas.

Puso los ojos en blanco y la arrimó a su cuerpo, abrazándola con fuerza.

-¡Ya! ¡Ya ha pasado! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Tranquila!

A cada palabra, la abrazaba con más fuerza y dulzura, transmitiendo con su gesto, su promesa.

Durante unos segundos, se olvidó del problema que tenía con ella.

Se separó tras ver que había dejado de agitarse.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Sí –contestó ella donde lo observaba de forma extraña y confusa.

.

_Ahora que ya está bien, tírate sobre ella._

_La tienes a tu merced._

_Tírate sobre ella._

_Mírala._

_Quítale la camisa._

_Lo tienes fácil._

_No tiene el lazo ni el jersey._

_Y su piel medio expuesta. Sigue desabrochándole los botones._

_¡HAZLA TUYA DE UNA VEZ!_

_¡MARCA SU CUELLO!_

_¡MARCA SU CUERPO CON EL TUYO!_

.

-¿Yamato?

Yamato despertó de sus ensoñaciones. Y se percató cómo esta vez no pudo combatir contra sí mismo. Notando como presionaba demasiado sus hombros, no tuvo duda de que había estado a punto de…

La soltó de inmediato y miró hacia otro lado.

¡Calma!

¡Calma!

Levantándose, se encaminó hacia la ventana y ver el horizonte.

¡Dios mío!

¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer?

Por poco…

-Oye… Yamato… yo… creo… creo que será mejor que cortemos…

Su declaración lo dejó en shock. Olvidándose de todo, se giró a verla extrañado.

¿A qué venía aquello de repente? ¿Habría hecho algo más sin darse cuenta?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Es lo mejor para los dos.

Y aunque ella no lo miraba directamente, Yamato advertía cuánto le disgustaba que lo dejaran.

-Pero… ¡¿Qué quieres decir, Sora?! ¡¿Y por qué quieres cortar de repente?! –si hasta ayer, ella sonreía como siempre. Vale que en su despedida la había cagado. Pero Sora no era de que por un error, decidiera cortarlo todo de raíz-. Sé que he estado…

-¡NO QUIERO OÍRLO! –espetó con más lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas- ¡Ya he oído suficiente!

Ahora no entendía a qué se refería.

-Pero…

-Por favor, Yamato, no quieras que te desprecie más de lo que ya hago…

Y el mundo se le cayó encima.

Ella lo vio con ojos angustiosos, pero carentes de afecto hacia él. Como si hubiera visto a su yo interno.

Retrocedió un paso.

¡¿ACASO…?!

¡¿ACASO ELLA LO HABÍA DESCUBIERTO?!

Tragando saliva, Yamato se atrevió a hacer la pregunta.

-Acaso… ¿Tú…? ¿Estás cortando conmigo porque lo has descubierto?

Y transcurrieron los dos segundos más lentos de su vida, hasta que Sora se lo confirmó.

-Así es –contestó incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

Yamato quedó helado.

Sabía que si Sora se enteraba de su situación, lo vería como a un monstruo y querría cortar con él de inmediato. Sin embargo, había mantenido la esperanza de que ella, tan comprensiva como era, pudiera hacer un esfuerzo y afrontar juntos la razón.

Pero, ¿cómo afrontar juntos algo tan peligroso?

Era imposible.

Eran jóvenes e inexpertos.

Y el dejarlo, era lo mejor para los dos, especialmente para ella.

Agachó la cabeza y como un perro apaleado, abandonó el lugar sin decir nada.

Ella quería cortar con él porque había descubierto a la bestia.

Lo odiaba por eso.

Ya no quería saber nada de él.

Todo había muerto.

Y tuvo deseos de llorar.

La primera persona que había amado, la había destruido y le había instalado el odio.

¿Cómo convivir con eso?

.

.

.

-…Y después, fue cuando me enteré de que todo era un malentendido. Quise hablarlo contigo, pero, no te daba encontrado. Imagino que tratabas de esquivarme. Y lo mismo hiciste con Taichi y Mimi. Supongo que pensaste que ellos fueron algo así como cómplices o algo parecido.

Tras acabar de relatar la verdadera razón, Yamato se giró, viendo a Sora quién, sentada en el banco, no dejaba de llorar.

Apartando la mirada, Yamato se quedó en silencio a la espera de que ella dijera algo en respuesta.

Durante días se había martirizado y culpándose por ser un monstruo y destruir a la persona que tanto amaba.

-¿Por qué…? –escuchó cómo ella hablaba con dificultades- ¿Por qué no confiaste en mi? ¿Por qué no me dijiste cuanto antes lo que te pasaba?

Yamato suspiró con fuerza y con la mirada puesta en el suelo.

-No podía. Tenía miedo de que mi yo interno te hiciera daño.

-Para mí, ese yo interno y tú sois la misma persona, Yamato –dijo Sora levantándose y acercándose a él-. Y yo quiero aceptarlo a ambos –abrazándolo. Al instante, notó la tensión por todo su cuerpo-. Tranquilo. Tranquilo –tratando de calmarlo.

Vio cómo él quería corresponder a su abrazo, pero sus brazos quedaron a medio camino. Y luego, los dejó caer bruscamente.

Preocupada, observó cómo apretaba los puños con fuerza y luego su rostro desesperado donde parecía tener una batalla interna contra algo.

Todo por ella.

Cogiéndolo por sorpresa, cogió sus mejillas con sus manos y lo besó en los labios.

Besarlo después, de tanto tiempo, fue como volver a casa.

Al separarse, se percató cómo sus ojos eran distintos, como si la bestia se hubiera apoderado de él. Luego, su cintura fue presa de sus manos con tanta firmeza y posesión que la asustó por unos momentos.

Sora soltó un hondo y profundo suspiro y se recargó sobre él.

-Está bien, Yamato. Tranquilo. Tranquilo.

No supo si había sido su voz o su aceptación que Yamato volvió a tomar control de su cuerpo, luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra la bestia.

Cuando recuperó todos sus sentidos y lo que había hecho, quiso apartar a Sora de su lado, pero ella se lo impidió cogiéndole de las manos.

-No. No te separes de mí.

-Pero, Sora…

-Vamos a tu casa.

Yamato agrandó los ojos, entendiendo perfectamente la intención tras esas palabras.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

El siguiente capítulo, posiblemente, será el último. Lo que sí está claro es que contendrá LEMON. Los deseos sexuales tan fuertes de Yamato saldrán a la luz. Pero, ¿acabará siendo un trauma para Sora? Vosotros pensáis que no, ya que es el último capítulo, pero ya sabéis que soy una retorcida que le gusta tergiversar las cosas.

Por cierto, que en este capítulo se vería todo lo sucedido en el fic, pero desde el punto de vista de Yamato, para entender mejor todo lo ocurrido.

Pues como quería finiquitar uno de los fics sorato más próximos a finalizar, fue que decidí actualizarlo, en esta fecha en la que cumplo doce años en la página.

Otra de las actualizaciones, fue el olvidado fic _Digimon: The New World_, donde también estaré encima de él, así como a seguir editándolo, corrigiendo algunas cosas.

Hay más actualizaciones y nuevas publicaciones de nuevos fics, donde no solo hay de _Digimon, _sino de otras de mis parejas platino predilectas.

Con esto, solo me queda decir que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo y que me dejéis review.

.

_**-FICS ACTUALIZADOS/PUBLICADOS HOY 06/12/15-**_

ACTUALIZADOS

_Calles nocturnas _(crossover: sorato, sesshrin, sasusaku)

_La razón _(sorato)

_Digimon: The New World _(sorato)

_Muñeca eterna y maldita _(sesshrin)

_Apocalipsis demoníaco _(sesshrin)

_Ella es mi nuera _(sasusaku)

_Cuentos populares _(sasusaku)

PUBLICACIONES

_Accidente _(Gabumon x Piyomon DIGIMON)

_Límites infranqueables _(Takeru x Hikari y Patamon x Gatomon DIGIMON)

_Triángulo de espinas _(Ren x Kyoko SKIP BEAT)

_Falsa rendición _(Terry x Candy CANDY CANDY)

_Memorias borradas _(Kuncite x Minako SAILOR MOON)

.

'Atori' – BPS - _Begodramon_


End file.
